The Minecraft Project 2
by bowtiesRcool99.whovian
Summary: The sequel of the well known story The Minecraft Project starts out with the old 'gang' separated and each in a sticky situation. With an appearance of a new Earthly foe, and the Duke alive again, will Parker and Mel make it out alive? Or will the Duke's plans outwit them again? *Cover art coming out soon*
1. Separations

**HELLO FANFICTIONERS! I am Bowties, here with the squeal of The Minecraft Project aka TMP2. If you haven't read my first story, TMP, please do or else half of this won't make any sense possible. I HATE those squeals that recap the whole first story in the fist three chapters. So, I have NOT done that here. Bowties don't work like dat. Lol, but seriously, I started this off as if i were another chapter of TMP2, but I've added a few new characters, and added more purpose to others.**

**This is where I need to say YET ANOTHER thanks, to Mayosoul for her addition of the character Joya, thank you sooooo much, she's a really awesome character and I hope that she is as you envisioned her. c:**

**Speaking of characters, get your last minute OC in, the contest ends with the next chapter, so send them in!**

**Now, here we go with CHAPTER 1: Separations ~Bowties**

* * *

**Dear Lea,**

**I don't remember sometimes why it is I keep writing you. You've hopefully moved on by this point and don't care to remember me anymore, but still I write. I don't actually know if you'll receive these, or if you'll ever care to, but-**

"We need to get going now." The Enderman in front of me snapped.

"Just a moment." I snapped back.

**but writing to you makes it easier, like we're closer. Like none of this ever happened and you're still by my side, with that same smile you always had. The best friend I ever had.**

"Hurry up, we don't have all day!" another groaned.

"A moment? Please!" I continued writing.

**I hope you are happy. I really do. I don't know how many times I've said that, but I really do hope you are. I have to go because they're making us leave.**

**~Kade**

"Why do you keep writing?" the little girl asked. She had dark brown hair, hair similar to her mothers, who looked at her disapprovingly due to her question. She was short, but didn't mind reminding us that she wasn't young. I thought it was funny. Everyone else thought it was annoying. Including her parents sometimes... But she was still a little girl to me. Apparently her mother and father had been in the End while she was there, and she didn't even know it.

"To remember things." I said a half-truth.

"You seem sad when you write. Who are you writing?" she looked me in the eyes. I avoided their gaze, just in case.

"Joya, that's enough." her mother snapped. We had begun walking now.

"Its ok, really. And I'm just writing to a old friend." I smiled to the girl.

"Where are we going exactly?" her father spoke for what seemed like the first time to me.

An Enderman spoke. "Out of the End. We need to get to the Overworld, and then to Duke's dungeon."

"The Duke... But he's dead." Joya exclaimed.

All the Endermen groaned.

"He had this thing planned." I explained.

"A thing?" she asked.

"A horrendum, meticulosa, res." I shook my head, trying not to speak that way. I couldn't control it sometimes... I repeated it in English. " A horrible, frightening, thing." I nodded my head with each word. Stressing out each word. I started to explain his plan, but before I could her mother spoke up.

"Honey, maybe you should go walk with your Dad. He seems pretty lonely at the back of the group."

"Ok?" Joya wasn't stupid. Her mother just wanted her away from me.

"Stay away from her." she got close to me.

"Mihi dolet-" I put my hand on my mouth. "I mean, I mean, I'm sorry-" I cursed under my breath for doing that in front of her. She already thought I was nuts.

But then my suspicions were confirmed as she looked at me as if I were from a whole other planet. She started speaking slowly.

"You need some help. There is something wrong with you. Something not right." she walked away so she could be by her family.

Real nice to say that to my face.

...

I groaned and rolled over. My body ached all over. How long had I been asleep?

"Mel?" I groaned.

"Mel!" I shot out of where I was sleeping. What had happened? The last thing I remembered was his voice, 'Parker has been acquired' or something like that. Where was Mel?

"Shhhh! If you're too loud, he'll punish you!" a woman in front of me warned. She had dirty blonde hair and large red glasses that framed her blue eyes. Her clothes, a stylish blouse and dress pants, were ripped and stained in some places by blood.

"Who?"

"The Duke." she whispered.

"The Duke?" I was confused. I killed the Duke. He was dead. I watched him die that day. He was dead. Where was I? Where was Mel?

"Just shut up and keep still."

I cocked my head to the side to show my confusion, but she ignored me. So I looked around. We were in a suspended cage in the center of an empty room constructed of cobblestone covered in blue moss. I was back in Minecraft. Great. Several redstone torches dimly lit the room, giving it an eerie look. We also must have been close to bedrock because there was a slight mist coming from the ground of the room.

I began to hear footsteps and the woman across the cage from me began to shiver.

A shadow was seen entering the room and then I saw it, or him if you will. The Duke.

"Oh you're awake?" his snake like eyes went right through me.

"You- you- you were dead. I killed you, you were dead." I stammered.

"In Minecraft, you can't possibly die." he glared.

"But the Aether, was gone. You wouldn't have respawned."

"I was the one who controlled the Virus. I made sure it exempted the one spot where I would spawn." he smiled his scary smile.

"Then why did you have me kill you?" I was confused.

"Some would say for a false sense of hope, some would say for future events, but some, some would say just to see your face right now." he smiled.

"Where's Mel?" I asked.

"I made sure she was, occupied." he had a grin that made me fear for Mel.

...

I rubbed my eyes and tried to open them but the light was too bright. Once they adjusted I looked around.

"Mel?" a familiar voice exclaimed.

"But, but, you're supposed to be dead." I looked at him.

"No one dies in Minecraft." Notch smiled.

For some reason I jumped up and hugged him.

"How are you alive? Tell me everything."

"Willow brought me here, and I died. But then the second I did, I was alive in the Aether. It even looked the same again, like the world rebooted or something. I think the virus is gone, like the Duke dying and no one putting magic into it killed it off, but we have another problem."

"Where's Parker?" I asked, ignoring his lead in to 'the problem'.

"I don't know. I was looking for Willow in the Overworld, and then I was here. And from what I've seen, this is a huge maze."

I looked around to see glass walls in front of us. A path weaved its way through gaps in the glass. It looked impossible to navigate your way out.

"And I can't use magic here." he frowned.

"Oh gosh." I stood up and walked around in a circle. The glass 'maze' surrounded us on all sides. I stood up and grabbed my shoe off my foot. I threw it at the glass to see if it would break. It shattered as the shoe hit it, but a glass block just like it replaced it. Just as the shattering noise hit my ears, so did another. It was like a snap of a tree branch. Pain swept through my arm and I looked down to see my forearm bent outwards, a direction I knew it didn't naturally go.

"Oh my gosh!" I called out with pain. I reached for my arm but Notch stopped me. "How did that even-?" The pain was so intense. My arm throbbed. My arm was broken.

"I think when you break the glass something bad happens." Notch began to rip his pant leg.

"Real bad." I bit my lip to stop thinking about the pain. Notch took the ripped part of the pants and looked at me.

"This is going to hurt, but it will help. Trust me." he warned.

I cringed, wondering what he was going to do. He took the piece of pants and began to wrap it around the broken area, resetting it in the process. But also causing enormous amounts of pain too.

"Ah!" I cringed, the feeling like a thousand punches to the gut.

"Almost... Done!" he tied off the cloth and my arm actually hurt less. Less, but still a lot.

"Now lets get out of here." Notch sighed.

...

There was someone mumbling a song we learned in school when I woke up.

"-And the god has yet to die, and the tree has yet to cry-" My eyes opened and he looked over at me.

"Willow? Are you awake?" Herobrine looked at me.

I slid back against the wall, eyes wide. The floor was covered in dust, making my ripped leggings turn a light brown on one side.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" he warned.

I shook my head. He had brainwashed me, and tried to kill my boyfriend, and locked me up, and several other things that would take too long to write.

"Willow, you can trust me. I've done my time."

I cocked an eyebrow.

"Earth jail. Strange stuff indeed." He shook his head.

I untensed, but remained cautious.

"Where are we?" I looked around. We were in an area walled in with obsidian blocks. Just a ten by ten block room. There was no ceiling, just the open night sky. A single torch lit the room.

"I don't know, but I can't use magic or destroy any of these blocks." he groaned.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"I woke up about an hour ago, here. You were fast asleep in that corner so I let you sleep while I assessed the situation."

"And what did you find?" I pressed.

"Absolutely nothing." he sighed.

Suddenly a sign appeared on the wall above me.

"What the-" Hero walked over and began to read what it said.

"Do not touch anything and you will be dust. Just like those before you."

I looked down at the floor I sat on and shivered. It was covered in dust... I stood up.

"You will go through several tests. Most will be fake, and some, real. You must choose when to help and when not to. If you touch the fake tests, you will be turned to dust. If you do not help the real test, they will die or disappear. If you succeed in both of these rules, you will be free." Hero stepped back.

"That doesn't sound good..." I shook my head.

"Looks like this isn't going to be good." Hero reread the sign in his head, making sure it was real perhaps.

...

_Dear Diary,_

_Mom and Dad are alive! I'm so happy I could jump for joy! As it turns out, they were the two other people in the End the whole time! When they were 'killed' by the virus, they were actually teleported to the End. But now that the Duke died we're leaving the End and heading to the Overworld where we'll go to the Duke... I know, I know, I told you we were going to Earth, but that's where I thought we were going at first too. Kind of confusing to me but no one seems to want to explain. Except that one guy. I haven't gotten his name yet but he's a lot nicer than the others. Very peculiar too. He keeps writing these letters to this strange 'friend'. So for now we made camp on this platform right outside the End. We'll sleep here and then they will teleport us to the Overworld tomorrow! Then we go to the Duke... I don't know why but we don't want to question the Endermen... But hopefully we'll end up on Earth and find Parker and Mel, I want them to know I'm alive, and so is Mom and Dad. That's all for now._

_~Joya Jacie Camp Still Unknown Date, Still Unknown Time..._

...

He killed the Duke? Of all people it had to be a scrawny, lanky, young boy from Earth? Most Earth people were so dumb. They bought and bought and bought and never reused. Never conserved they're resources. I had resented living with them for the time we had to. Thirteen years and Herobrine couldn't get us back.

But why me? I was just about to go back to Minecraft again anyways, but not like this. Not trapped in a cage. What did I do to get in this position? Why the Nether me? What was so important about Lea Corve? Absolutely nothing. I was so useless my parents shipped me off to a Boarding School in a village, a tiny thing, where I was constantly made fun of for glasses, and then my fiance left me a week before the wedding. No one wanted me. Then why was I there?

I had no idea, and the Duke liked to play on that fact. When the kid was still asleep he tormented me, saying it was a terrible thing I didn't remember, and that maybe I did but I didn't know the 'right story'. What was that about anyways? Well I knew one thing for certain, I wasn't going to be treated that way for long. That Duke better have watched out. Lea Corve was coming his way soon.

* * *

**Not my best Cliffhanger, but still, a cliffhanger. c:**

**So weird not having questions again... But, now you have the ok to question away! Feel free to ask the new characters too! *Email gets spammed from questions* haha**

**But this doesn't mean I can't do pointless questions... c: Why are they all split up? What does the Duke have planned now? Who will win the OC contest? Where is Delilah? Who is Kade? What will the tests be for Herobrine and Willow? Why were the people paired up the way they were? Who really is Lea Corve? Why did Mel's arm break? Where's Gonzalo? Or Perro? Or Oasis? Where are any of the pets? Why are the Endermen so mean to Kade? Did any of you watch the newest episode of Doctor Who last Friday? What did you think? What is the color Green? Have you ever seen a baby llama? Are you googling them now? Are any of you part of the Llamarmy? *danisnotonfire reference* **

**Well that's as many questions as I could think of... c: So, I will see you next time with Chapter 2! ~Bowties**


	2. Never Good Enough

**Sorry about the delay, I've had some communication problems, then I got sick, (again..), then I got distracted from youtube... lol, and then Indiana Jones was on (Raiders of the Lost Ark), but let's get this ball rolling again! :D **

**Well, I promised you some OC winners and here they are. Your winners are, **

**5etharama, with his character, "Finispuer"**

**and,**

**Katnissbraid with her character, "Kree"**

**Now, stop thinking as I explain. I know you're probably like, "OMG BOWTIES IS USING FAVORITISM RIGHT NOW THAT IS SO NOT FAIRRRRRRR!" Stahp. These people had viable, great ocs, just like the rest of you, _but_, their ocs went with the flow of the story already. I wouldn't want to change it all around especially since I'm already writing chapter 8 right now, and its hard to fit people in... (Ok, you can yell at me about writing too fast if you want to.. :P ) But the first oc, Finispuer makes a cameo at the end of this chapter. c:**

**Also, since I know it can get a little bit confusing, I just want to explain a few things. (Basically who is with who and in what area)**

**So, Herobrine is with Willow in a room with the 'test thingy'.**

**Notch is with Mel in the maze.**

**Parker is with the new character Lea in the Duke's dungeon.**

**Joya is with the new character Kade on the way to the Duke's dungeon.**

**And Delilah.. well you just have to read on to find out where she is... *evil laugh* **

**So, that's all for now. ~Bowties**

* * *

"What are you doing to her?" I banged up against the cage dramatically.

"Oh nothing really, I don't think you should be too worried." he smiled.

"I really don't like the way you say that." I glared.

"I don't really care." he shrugged.

"Then why are we here?" I asked, knowing the first subject was useless.

"I need you. You and your new friend over there," he pointed to the girl in the corner of the cage, "have achieved something I never could. A thing that I need to let the Chrome Portal open for the virus."

"What?" I asked.

"I want to get the virus onto Earth, boy. The only way I can is to craft a Chrome Portal, which I've done, but it won't open. I need you." his bony finger pointed at me. He all of a sudden neared me with a fast pace. He was inches from my face now.

"And you will help me." he smiled.

"What makes you so sure?" I glared.

"Because if you didn't, you wouldn't be right now." he grinned.

"What?" I was confused.

"You see, Mr. Camp. The thing I can't acquire is love. Now, before you say 'that's like the most corniest sounding thing ever' I'll elaborate. There's science behind it, you see, during 'love' your brain has high amounts of certain chemicals. Dopamine, norepinephrine, serotonin, these are only a few of them. The Chrome Portal will open to me without them, but to let in a huge virus I need to have these chemicals for whatever reason, and I can't reproduce them in any way." he sighed, backing up.

I stared at him hard.

"I knew you couldn't resist Mr. Camp." he smiled, "For you see, not helping me, means not loving the red head. Think about this for a moment. I'll be back later." With that, he walked from the room.

I sat back. Not loving Mel?

"What did you do to tick him off?" the girl behind me scoffed.

"Bad luck."

...

**Dear Lea,**

**So we've reached the Overworld today. I don't know what it will be like to see the Duke again. I've never been afraid of anything, you know that, but I think I'm afraid to see him again.**

I felt eyes on me, so I shut the journal I kept all the letters. I miniaturized it, and then placed it in the safest spot in my bag. Quickly standing up, I walked up and out of the small cave we made as a base that night.

It took us an entire day to get to the Overworld. A short time when you think of how the Endermen had to teleport everyone here, and then we walked a long time and then made the small camp.

I sat behind a birch tree. I leaned my head back and looked at the sky. I missed the constellations from when I lived on Earth. The Big Dipper, Orion's Belt, The Hercules Constellation, I loved to find them and just stare for hours. In Minecraft, the stars were just random dots in the sky. No patterns to find. No hidden stories woven in or special stars. Just dots.

I sighed. Lea would have loved Earth. Maybe she went when Notch brought everyone to Earth. I wouldn't have known.

I knew Lea since she came to my village for the boarding school there. It was just for girls, so boys had to go to the small boys school, but we still met up occasionally. We were best friends for all my life, and eventually, I asked her to marry me. It was a week from our wedding, we were both so excited, then, out of no where the Duke kidnapped me. I hadn't seen her since.

So I wrote her. Every day. I filled journals upon journals and filled even more. Every single day I wrote her. And it made it easier. It was still hard, really hard, but at least it made us seem closer. I opened the journal and continued.

**Have you ever looked at the stars on Earth? I mean, I think if none of this would have happened I would go to Earth and be an Astrophysicist, or someone who studies stars and constellations. What did you turn out to be? Did you become a Nurse like you wanted to, or a teacher, or a chef? I think about that kind of stuff a lot. Thinking about things that would have been if-**

"They wanted me to tell you dinner was ready."

Joya's voice made me jump.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, its just they didn't even want to give you some food." she frowned and handed me a porkchop on a makeshift plate.

"Gratias." I cringed, "I-I mean-"

"Latin?" she inquired.

"How did you know?"

"My parents made me learn a lot of languages. Latin was my favorite." she explained, "Why, why do you keep speaking it randomly?" she asked.

I paused, how could I explain this without her thinking I was a total nut job? She was the only one who didn't already, and it was kind of nice.

"I've just been speaking it for so long, that I sometimes forget when I speak it." I lied. Gosh I had to stop lying.

"How come the Endermen don't like you?" she asked, changing the subject.

"They don't really like anyone." I mumbled.

"Well you're sort of an exception. They hate you."

The truth actually, they really did hate me.

"I'm not sure..." I lied.

"Hmm." she grunted.

"My mom says to stay away from you. But I guess like any other teen I'm just doing the opposite. You don't seem evil like they make you out to be, you don't seem crazy either. Then what is it about you that makes them say that?"

"A lot." I mumbled again.

She made a half smile and walked back down to the cave.

A weird girl indeed.

...

My arm throbbed as we walked through the immense maze.

"How big do you think it is?" I looked through some of the glass.

"I can't be sure." Notch looked in another. "The only thing we can do is walk."

"Why do you think we're here?" I asked.

"I can't be sure." he continued looking. "The only thing we can do is walk" I could tell he wasn't really in the mood for talking because he'd said in the last ten minutes is, "I can't be sure. The only thing we can do is walk." He was trying to figure everything out I guess.

I cradled my arm as we continued walking. How big is this place? I wondered as I looked around. It had been at least an hour of tiring walking, when we saw a sign, not some metaphoric one, a real, wooden sign.

"That could be the end!" I yelled. We both ran to the sign.

**_You took the wrong way a long time ago. Turn back and start over._**

"Really?" I whined.

"Oh great." Notch frowned.

...

"So what happens now? Do we just sit here and wait for the 'tests'?" I asked Hero.

He read the sign for the umpteenth time. He sat down with a huff.

"I don't know it doesn't-"

Suddenly there was a loud boom.

"Gosh..." I looked around wondering where it came from.

Then, in the center of the room, a woman appeared, dressed entirely in white lace. She had golden hair that seemed to shine as if it gave its own light. She looked around as if she were scared.

"Bea?" Hero stood up.

The woman shook her head frantically as Hero neared.

"What's wrong?" he got closer.

Her mouth moved but no words were heard.

"Honey," Hero started.

"Hero, the test." I reminded him.

"But this- this- can't-" he stuttered, still nearing the person he called Bea.

I grabbed his wrist.

"She isn't real." I warned, holding him back.

"They said one thing was real, and some were fake. I'll take my chances."

The lady shook her head and pointed to the sign that held the rules.

"Hero, she's trying to tell us something." I told him.

The lady smiled when I said that and then looked at Hero. She began to mouth two words.

"She's alive." was the words.

"What?" I was confused.

"Who?" Hero asked.

Then, a loud boom was heard, and the woman disappeared into dust.

"Who!?" Hero cried. "Who?"

"She wasn't real, Hero. Just something this 'test' came up with." I sighed. Whoever that person was, Hero trusted her a whole lot. His head dipped in what was either anger, or sadness.

...

_Dear Diary,_

_We made it to the Overworld today! It was so nice to see my almost home again. But the Endermen say we can't go to our cave-house. Tomorrow we'll be going straight to the Duke. I really wonder why they want to go there. I mean at least they have a choice, they're kind of forcing us to go with them, but they don't have to go in the first place. If they don't go they can just do whatever they want, but if they do with a snap of the finger the Duke can be in control of them again. Can you imagine just walking out of freedom? Well you can't I guess because you're just a book, but I guess you know what I mean._

_Well, I have to go. I need to actually get some sleep if I want to be awake tomorrow. Talk to you tomorrow._

_~Joya Jacie Camp (I won't say date or time because I STILL don't know)_

...

I heard the click of the lock on the door. There were whispers.

"What does the Duke want with her?" One whispered.

"She looks weird..." One frowned.

"Well she's human so duh.." the other said.

"Well whatever it is, he asked for her, so come on."

The door opened. My mouth was taped shut, my legs were tied to the legs of the chair, and my arms were tied behind me with some magic sugar cane. I shook to try and fight loose.

"Oh stop it now before you pop a vein. You're not getting loose." The Endermen taunted.

I had to get out of here. I had to help my mom... She wasn't strong these days. I had to help her. Plus, if the Duke got information out of me.. I couldn't even think about what would happen.

_Focus. Just focus. The world is your canvas._

I took a deep breath and stopped moving.

"Good girl." they taunted, walking over to me.

_Imagine and soon it will happen before you imagine it._

I closed my eyes, but imagined the room before me.

_Channel your feelings, anger, joy, anything will help._

I heard a crack and my eyes opened. The two Endermen were laying on the floor, kicking and punching with intense pain. Then, they stopped moving, they were dead.

"Oh Notch, oh Notch, oh Notch!" I started freaking out. I had just killed them. I only meant to knock them out. I was a murderer. I killed someone!

I closed my eyes and imagined the ropes breaking and they did surprisingly, I guess I was better at breaking ropes than I was a knocking out people. I snuck to the side of the wall and peered out the window at the hallway. No one was there, so I creeped out into it.

The hall was made of pure sandstone. The walls that made it were adorned with redstone torches and scary looking paintings of skulls and Endermen. I began to tiptoe down the hallway, stopping at every sound, even the sounds as quiet and harmless as a bat far away. My breathing was hard and fast, I couldn't believe it. I was a murderer.

I stopped straight in my tracks when I heard the whispers of Endermen.

"Where could they be? They left fifteen minutes ago, its only down the hall!" one complained.

"Maybe we should go check on them." another grunted. I began to hear footsteps and my heart beat out of my chest.

_What am I going to do?_

_I can't have them find me!_

I cowered by the side of the hall, pressed against it hoping that I wouldn't be seen.

_Imagine and soon it will happen before you imagine it._

I imagined being invisible. I was never able to use magic on myself, but it was the only way I could get out of this. I focused on it so hard, each step the Endermen took my heart beat louder. My foot slipped against the floor as they rounded the corner.

"Did you hear something?" they stopped right in front of me. One was even looking in my direction but he didn't even see me! I was invisible! I couldn't believe it.

"I think you're just hearing things." they walked on down the hallway. I let out a silent sigh of relief as they passed me. Now I had to get out quick before they found out what happened. I silently ran down the hallway they came from. Soon I came to a large room lit with a redstone torches and glowstone. A cage hung in the center of the room

_Guess I took a wrong turn..._

...

I nudged the boy in the cage. He looked up. He hadn't spoken a word since the Duke told him about his plans. I kind of felt sorry for him, but not really. He was still an ignorant Earth boy. He had a lot to learn about life. Notch, that makes me sound old...

"There's someone in here!" I looked over to the hallway leading in here.

She was shorter, but looked strong. She had very blonde hair, and pale blue eyes. Her eyes widened as she entered the room.

"Nether." she swore.

Parker looked up.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Who are you?" she retorted.

"I'm Parker, I need to get out of here. Can you help me?"

"And me!" I scoffed. Just like a guy from Earth to forget I even existed.

"What's in it for me?" she squinted.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Can you get me to the Aether?" she asked, her voice softening.

"I have a portal at home, yeah."

Home? Did he have a house in Minecraft? Oh gosh now they're moving in with us? I shook my head. That can't be true, it must just be the lack of sleep that's making me think like that.

"Ok." she blinked and the cage door suddenly.

"How in the Nether did you do that?" I stood up.

"Magic!" she waved tiny jazz hands over her head like a rainbow. "Now let's move."

...

Blood splattered the ground I sat on. My blood.

"Where is Hero? Where is he?" tears fell down onto my shirt.

"Oh, your stupid god isn't here for you now is he?" the voice yelled.

My side hurt so bad I couldn't think straight. Was I going to die? Without Hero? Without Mel?

"Oh Delilah. No one ever liked you. Not as smart. Not as famous. Not as nice. Not as pretty. You only had one dream to have someone, a daughter perhaps, that looked up to you. I guess you failed then didn't you." his voice cracked in its usual way.

"Stop. Just stop!" I cried, clutching my side. My hands became covered with blood.

"You went to such lengths didn't you, and for what? This? I didn't think so. You've failed me. Falling in love wasn't the plan, Delilah."

"Please. Please. Just stop, please." I sobbed.

"I'll stop when you die!" the voice boomed. A knife flew through the air, hitting me straight in the stomach. My eyes watered over, and I closed them. The world flew past me and I remembered my life.

A child starting school, getting pushed over.

A girl in a math class, getting laughed at.

A teen in a bedroom, getting yelled at by a father.

A young woman who failed every class in College.

A woman who had to work as a grocery clerk.

A woman who felt dead.

A woman offered an opportunity to feel again.

A woman shown a rich man who loved plants.

Marrying that man.

Having his child.

Having feelings again.

Killing that man.

Feeling empty again.

Losing that daughter from her life.

Meeting the love of her life.

And losing him too.

I didn't want to die this way. Not now! I let out a breath, and closed my eyes for good.

"Clean this floor, Finispuer ." the man ordered as everything went black.

* * *

**Well its about time I ended a chapter with a cliffhanger. c; **

**QUESTION TIME FOR THE FIRST TIME!**

**To Bowties: Where might I find a link to the spoofy ending for TMP? :3**

Bowties: I will try to finish the spoofy ending soon, when I do I'll make an announcement, and it will be on deviantart. c:

**To Fourth Wall Repairman: So, is this a whole new wall, or an extension to the first one?**

Fourth Wall Repairman: Well, actually *rambles about fourth walls and time space continuum* Yes.

**To Delilah: I guess you have been tolerable... *throws mini cactus at face* Don't judge, at least it's a plant.**

Delilah: *is gone*

**To Everyone: You're in a maze, are you? *grins evilly and throws a bunch of mini minotaurs into the maze* Hope you brought some tartar!**

Bowties: Tim Tim plays for days in a maze and there's a mini taur taur, tiny mini taur taur, tiny minitaur taur, tiny minitaur taur. He thinks that maybe its a baby but it NEIGH BE! I'm a tiny myno- Nope... I'm defiantly NOT a nerd... lol

**To Bowties: Yes! Finally I can start at the beginning of the story and not 16 chapters in like I did in TMP! Anyways, your story is so amazing that my mind forced me to wake up at 3:30 AM to check and see if it was updated! (Actually, my cat was hungry :P but it still is an amazing story so far!) Hope I don't get annoying with constant and random questions!**

Bowties: The best questions are random questions. That actually sounded very yoda-like... hmmm... *Activates yoda voice* The random question- No. I just. Can't... lol

**To Kade: what language are you switching into?**

Kade: Um.. Latin...

**To Lea: do your glasses make everything look red? I'm randomly curious...**

Lea: No, just the frames are red, the lenses are just normal lenses...

**To Kade: Were you speeking latin? If so: salve, Creeperkit sum! I dont think you're crazy, my aunt went to another country for a year or two and came back randomly speeking spanish, you're perfectly normal. Probably. :3**

Kade: Well... I'm not exactly normal...

**To Bowties: How many sequels do you plan on making, as in a trilogy, just this one or more?**

Bowties: Well, I believe I'm just going to do this one and then be done. BUT, if it comes to me and there needs to be a third book, then there will be a third book. c:

**To Dukey:* Jeremiah (mahkitteh) attacks face***

Dukey: *Death Stare*

**To Endermen: WHY ARE YOU RUNNING A FASCIST WORK CAMP ?! Bloody shadowmen...**

Endermen: Stupid humans.. You shall never truly understand us, that is until the Chrome Portal opens and you all become us...

**To Notch (you have to include this in the story .) : *Causes Fedora to meterialize in front of said god***

Notch: O.O FEDORA!

**To Herobrine: SACRIFICE WILLOW! :3**

Willow: NO!

**To Bowties: what happened to gonzalo? Put him in the story, he's too awesome not to be in it. * looks at gonzalo* * looks away before being blinded by the awesomeness***

Bowties: All in due time... :3

**To Notch: Why can't you use your awesome... Notchy powers to escape the maze, heal Mel, and poof up so many fedoras that minecraft crashes? Or cause an apocalypse somehow using fedoras. Of course, it wouldn't really be an apocalypse of fedoras because fedoras are to awesome to cause an apocalypse, and if they did it would just be spontaneous combustion, causing an enormous fedora-shaped cloud of smoke, and- *rambling about fedoras cut to avoid breaking the site***

Bowties: This seriously made me lol. :D

**To Herobrine: How does it fell now that everyone knows your secret? And what about notch's statement on it?**

Herobrine: I hadn't the time to think of all everything... There's just been too much... Stuff...

**To Mel: Welcome to adventure mode :D with a twist...**

Mel: :I

**To Dukey; -_- whyyyy?**

Duke: Because. :3

**To Endy: If Dukey's alive are you there? Did you regenerate? D: Please say yes**

Endy: No, I didn't come back, but I roam the Aether now! So many islands to hop around in! It is great to be free! :DDDDDD

**End of Questions!**

**(Also, anyone find it weird that I say end of questions each time, only to go into pointless questions? haha I was just thinking about that...)**

**Now it is time for pointless questions! (lol)**

**Who killed Delilah? What will Herobrine think of her death? Will Parker get out of the Duke's Dungeon? Who is Kade, really? Will Bowties procrastinate again for the posting of the next chapter? Who is Finispuer? (Besides the fact that he's an OC.. lol) Who is this new character who can use magic? Where did she come from? Why isn't the Duke monitoring the room Parker and Lea are in? hmmm... **

**Well, that's all for now! I'll see you next time with Chapter 3! ~Bowtiessss**


	3. The Glass Maze

**Hey guys, I'm back already! But don't applaud me, applaud 5etharama and his fastest (is fastest a word?) Dox return yet! *claps* lol But seriously, good job c:**

**So, not much else to say..Hm.. I've been working on Chapter 8... Kind of a lot... I've been playing Minecraft Capture the Flag, as well as the Hive server. Oh! I started watching KermitPlaysMinecraft like, religiously. He's really cool, you should check him out. c: New Doctor Who has been nice. c: What did you guys think of the episode Hide? I thought it was pretty scary, but I miss funny episodes like Love and Monsters.. :( **

**Well that's about it. This chapter is kind of a filler, but a good one. c: See you all at the end! This is Chapter 3: The Glass Maze ~Bowties**

* * *

"Notch, we've been walking all day! How come we can't find the end of this?" Mel wondered aloud.

"I wonder if there is an end..." I sighed.

We had reached over five dead ends that day. Each with an evil sounding sign to aggravate us.

"And you're sure you can't do any magic?"

I tried to use the first step of simple magic, imagine. Once you imagine something with magic you can use magic. Not the case this time. I focused on using magic and nothing happened.

"Positive." I frowned.

"Where do you think Parker is? Earth? Do you think he's worried? Is he here? Notch, I'm so scared. He has a lot of enemies." Mel began to breath fast.

"Its ok Mel, everything is going to work out." I made her sit. "Parker's a smart guy. He'll be ok, and so will you."

"I really don't know if I am sometimes." she shook her head, caressing her broken arm.

Hero's words burned into my head. All the people hurt. Mel was definitely hurt. And so was Parker, and his parents, and his sister, and- I had to stop thinking about that.

"Are you ok?" Mel asked me. I must have been silent for too long.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Really?"

"Well.."

"Yeah." she nodded.

Looks like we agreed on that one.

...

The girl hadn't even given us her name and now we were following her as if she had led us all day. We ran through hallways upon hallways, almost as if she knew them. The other girl of whom I was locked up with was still a mystery also. She hadn't given me her name, or how she got here, or why... I just kept my head low, and followed orders.

"Don't step there, trap." the new girl warned, pointing to a tile on the floor.

"Don't run here, motion sensors." she warned again. She seemed to know every secret of the place. It was like a redstone heaven too.

"Through there." she pointed to a door. "Go now." she stressed.

We both went through the door while she kept a lookout from behind.

In the room there was a set of stairs leading up. Above that, there was a trap door through which I could see the sky. The sky.

We ran up the stairs with the other girl at our tails. Soon we were out the door and in the middle of an extreme hills biome.

"Oh my gosh." my mouth dropped. In the distance there was the house I had grown up in, and the tower I grew hard in, and the hill where I fell in love in. "He was here all along."

Everything. He probably saw it all. He was right there, violating the one thing I had. Everything I had. Watching it like it was a movie. Reading it like a book. My life.

"What's wrong?" the girl from the cage asked.

"We need to kill that Duke." I grunted and started up the hill towards the tower. Everything looked the same, it was kind of weird. I had gotten so used to Earth, that I had almost forgot the place I had spent most my life in. It was like stepping out of a dream and back into reality. Which was better I had yet to decide.

"Where are you going?" the second girl asked.

"To my house, over there." I pointed to the skyscraper.

"That's your house?" the first girl gaped.

"Well I wouldn't say it was if it wasn't." I shrugged, reaching the top of the first hill. They followed me while staring down the two houses.

"What's this other one?" the second girl asked.

"My old house." I kept moving.

"Ok," the first girl stopped me. "If I'm going to be going with any of you anywhere I at least need to know your names."

"Just call me Al." the second girl said.

"Parker." I introduced myself. "And you are?" I asked.

"Lea. Let me get this straight, you're from Earth, but you have a house here?" she skipped over the whole introducing thing.

"Yeah I was kind of here for the thirteen years you weren't." I assumed she was one of the minecraft people who was displaced.

"You're the kid?" she looked surprised.

"What's so weird about that?" I asked.

"Good Notch this is insane." she shoved me aside and started up the next hill.

"What's her problem?" Al elbowed me.

"I have no idea."

...

"So its been a whole night and there hasn't been a test. What now?" Willow complained.

I just stared into open space and thought.

Who was 'she'.

I know she was probably fake, but the message was still there for me. Bea had tried to tell me about someone still being alive or something, but who could it be?

"Hero, are you ok?" Willow asked.

"No." I closed my eyes. Why would Bea-

There was a sudden boom noise that made us both jump.

"Another test!" Willow yelled.

There was a crack of lightning and suddenly a figure stood in the center of the room. It was a shadowy figure and it stared right at Willow.

"Willow?" I asked her as she stared at it with disbelief.

"No. No. You're not going to ruin my life again." she shrank back at the creature.

"Willow, what is that?" I asked.

"The thing that made me burn down the Valkyrie tower." she shook.

"Made you?" I asked.

"Made me." she confirmed. "That's where all the fingerprints came from, it really was me but its not like I wanted to." she spoke fast as the creature neared her.

"So its just a smoky creature?" I asked.

"Well that's all I saw, it was in the dark and I couldn't see them just hear them." she frowned. The figured moved side to side, almost as if it was trying to see where it was, it saw Willow and shrunk back, just as Willow had when she saw it.

"Wait. No one else knows about what happened to Bea but a few people who've died. Only I know. And only you know about this shadowy figure and even you don't know exactly what it looks like. This test is based on our memories!" I exclaimed, feeling like Notch for figuring out something. I cursed the thought under my breath.

"Yea! You found the riddle, now get this thing out of here!" she screamed. "The way it talks is freakin scary, it's so... human."

"Talks?" I tilted my head. I didn't hear anything

"Can't you hear it?" she asked.

"No... What's it saying?" I queried.

"That the Duke is alive." her mouth dropped.

"The Duke is alive?" I exclaimed.

"That's what he said." she cringed as the figure leaned towards her like it was whispering.

"What did it say, just then?" I asked.

"Just when?"

"Just then." I pressed.

"Nothing. Nothing." she looked worried.

"You can't just say that and make no one wonder what it was." I groaned.

"But it was nothing." she pleaded.

I rolled my eyes as she translated more of what he said.

"He said that, wait what?" she shook her head.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He said he had to go, Joya is coming." she shook her head confusedly.

"Joya? Parker's sister?"

"Do you know anyone else whose name is Joya?"

Suddenly the figure disappeared, just like that.

"What the?" I didn't even need to finish.

...

**Dear Lea,**

**Something weird just happened. I fell asleep last night, and woke up in a weird room with two other people, one of whom I'd seen before. Her name was Willow and she was involved with that whole burning down thing I told you about. Let's just say she was afraid of me... But I tried to ignore that and give her some information. Hopefully she listens to it and doesn't freak out from what I had to say. Maybe it was a dream, or maybe I'm finally going insane, but if it really happened, maybe I helped someone for once.**

**On a 'brighter note' (Sarcasm) I feel like a total outcast in the group. Neither the Endermen or the other people really trust me or like me even, and its really weird. I feel like a social outcast or something... High School all over again.**

**Well we're moving again, so I have to go.**

**~Kade**

I shut the journal and stowed it away in my leather pack. Then, I stood up and hurried on to catch up with the group.

"Oh so you're actually coming? I thought we got rid of you." an Endermen groaned.

I just kept my head low and ignored them while I buttoned my pack and threw it over my shoulder.

"Since you humans demand constant information," he took a huge breath, "I shall tell you where we are headed, today." he strained. "We shall be headed through the forest, the taiga, and end in an extreme hills biome. There we will camp out for the night, and then find the entrance for Duke's cave. Is that enough for you all?"

Joya's father raised his hand.

"We are not in grade school! Tell me what you want." the Endermen yelled.

"Why are we going to the Duke? Why can't we go somewhere where we can escape? Go back home? I've been here for fourteen years now, I want out."

I sighed. I knew this fight was coming on for a long time. The Endermen's eyes darkened.

"Maybe for you all, there's a choice. But for us, there aren't any. There won't be a place in any world where we will be ok, and so we go to the Duke."

"What if you made your own world, the Duke did it." Joya's mom piped up.

"Yeah. A world with four people. Fantastic."

"But aren't there more of you? There were tons in the End." her dad asked.

"They all died when they lost their teleconnection with the Duke. Only the strongest or the highest ranked stayed alive." another Endermen answered.

"So you, you're the last Endermen ever?" Joya asked.

"Yeah. Well, until the Duke makes more. Which he probably has." the third shrugged.

Oh good, they're not going to fight.

I let out a sigh of relief as we continued on, the three Endermen leading the way.

"What's your name?" Joya asked me, which made me jump because I didn't expect to be talked to.

I contemplated what to say. I could tell her my real name. That would be nice to have someone calling me that again. Or, I could have call me by what all the Endermen call me. I must have waited too long because the other Endermen answered for me.

"We call him Edmond." one spoke over his shoulder.

I shook my head.

"Can I call you Ed?" Joya looked up at me.

That would be a nice change I guess.

"Yeah. That would be cool." I smiled. "So, tell me, what's it like to live out here, in the forest?" I asked, sparking conversation. It was going to be a long walk, and talking to someone would be nice.

"Well," Joya went on to talk about all the adventures she had had living out in the forest. The wolves she had met, the times she had become lost, and the times where she accidentally blew up a tree or two with TNT.

"They were so mad!" she cracked a smile. "I was locked up in the cave for a month I swear, but not exactly." she then started to whisper, "I dug this secret passage out, and so I used that all the time." she grinned a half smile, "They never knew a thing."

We continued on a while like this, me occasionally asking questions, and her just telling wild stories. It was nice to have someone to talk to for once.

"So what about you?" Joya asked.

I stayed silent for a moment. Did she really just ask that?

"Joya, maybe you should walk back here for now." Joya was grabbed by her mother. I sighed as she was brought back. Looks like the next several miles were going to be longer than the first.

...

I opened the door behind Parker to see a huge mess. Tables had been knocked over, the walls were missing blocks here and there, it was a mess. That new girl, Al, she was actually helping Parker look through the mess. She sorted through a chest and armed herself with a sword. Why help him?

I looked around to see if I could find anything useful, and found a mine that was dug underneath the kitchen. Parker came up behind me.

"What the-" he shook his head. Al walked up behind us.

"You really do keep the place nice here Parker..." I rolled my eyes.

"Well sometimes my neighbors come over and get the place a mess, you know." he started to creep down the hole and I just kept quiet. The mine had several corridors and Parker picked one and we followed. Why were we letting him lead us?

"Should I go through?" he looked back and asked us.

"Sure." Al shrugged, pressing the button on the wall that opened the door.

We all ran through the door so it wouldn't slam on us and looked around to see an enormous sight.

The room was filled with glass. Everywhere you turned there was glass, but it looked like there was gaps between some areas in the glass, like it was a maze or something. I peered through a pane of glass and just saw more and more glass.

"Wow." I gaped.

"You did this?" Al asked Parker.

"No.." he looked through the glass. "Hey, I see people!" he exclaimed.

More people? Fantastic.

...

_Dear Diary,_

_We've stopped for a quick break so I wanted to write down the conversation I had with my parents this morning while I remember it in detail. I was walking with Ed for a while (the man I was telling you about before) when my mom pulled me back._

_"Stay back here." she scolded._

_"Why? Its more fun up there." I mocked. It wasn't fun anywhere when you were headed to the Duke._

_"I don't trust... him." she gestured towards Ed._

_"Why not?" I asked._

_"We studied the Endermen, remember?" Dad entered into the conversation._

_"Yeah, so what?"_

_"He's the very first." mom piped up._

_"But he doesn't look-"_

_"Something went wrong. The Duke didn't know some variable or something, and so he was only half changed. He still has Endermen tendencies, but a human head." Dad explained in his normal scientific manner._

_"Yeah but its not like he's going to hurt me, he seems nice." I smiled._

_"Honey, this thing up there, has killed thousands. I just don't want you to be up there with him, treating him like he hasn't. It isn't right." mom argued._

_"Treating him like he hasn't? Mom, its not like he wanted to kill people!" I retorted._

_"Just stay back here for now, ok?" My Dad scolded._

_"Ok..." I frowned._

_So that was why he looks, weird. I don't know if I explained it yet, but he does look different. He's tall, but not as tall as the Endermen. He had dark brown hair, and brown eyes, but that's where the normality ends. He has these black splotches of skin on his face and arms, one of his arms is completely black but ends with a normal hand. But I guess that didn't bother me too much, I mean looks aren't everything. I just thought that maybe he had fallen into lava or something and had burned slightly. I never thought of this._

_I guess I'd never been one to be trustworthy of people, but lately I've tried to come out of my shell a bit. And what do I do? I pick the most evil person in the group. But he can't be too evil, I mean, he seems nice... I'll look into that soon._

_We're moving again, I have to go._

_~Joya Jacie Camp_

* * *

**Hmmm.. So THAT'S who Kade is.. And does the name Edmund ring a bell? It should... c; CLIFFHANGER!**

**QUESTION TIME! :D**

**First I actually have a question for TMTThe Oc guy, well its a statement buttttt. Yeah. So, it you want me to PM you, you need and account. That's pretty much it, thanks. c:**

**To Bowties: you killed Delilah, now I feel bad for hating her. This is Walking Dead all over again!**

Bowties: BWAHAHAHA!

**To Bowties: where are the dogs I miss them so and joya you better give Oasis a bacon flavored bone when you see her**

Bowties: I'm thinking of a way to bring them back into the story as we speak... c:

**To New Magic Person: you shouldn't feel bad for killing Endermen. Really, you freed there souls, since they were being controlled by the duke. I'd rather be dead then be an Endermen.**

Al: Thank you, that helps a whole lot. :D

**END OF QUESTIONS ALREADY!**

**Also, I'm really sorry to TMP2 TM lover (nice name! haha) for not putting his/her questions in last chapter. Sometimes guys, I miss a few in huge paragraph reviews. If you want to guarantee your review in my story, use this format.**

**To _: _ **

**Use spaces in your review and capitalize all character names please! This way I won't miss the question, thanks.**

**So that is all, which means its time for pointless questions! **

**What will happen when they reach the Duke's dungeon? Is the glass maze the same one Mel and Notch are stuck in? If so what will happen when Parker sees Notch again? How about Parker and Mel? What is with Al's mysterious past? What will the third test be? When is the Oc Kree going to come into the story? Why did Delilah die? Where is Gonzalo? How about Perro and Oasis? Is this the last question?**

**Well that's all for now, c: I'll see you all next chapter with Chapter 4! ~Bowties**


	4. Reunions

**HELLO WORLD AND ALL OF YOU FANFICTIONERS! This is Bowties here, with another installment of TMP2. c: I am in a really good mood right now, so I figured it would be a good time to post a chapter! **

**So this is the first chapter where OC Kree comes in. Just so you know. c: **

**Well I don't have much else to say, and if I thought of anything this chapter wouldn't get out as fast, so let's just have the story commence! This is Chapter 4, Reunions ~Bowties**

* * *

I was never much of a religious person. Sure I went to church as a kid and all of that, but I, like a lot of people had doubts. But when I closed my eyes I believed for one thing, that they would never open again. But then they did.

I was in a small room with two people inside of it. There was a sign on the wall but that was about it for the interior. I sat up and got a better look at the people.

"Hero?" I exclaimed, beginning to jump up. Suddenly a pain jolted down my side and I looked down to see that the blood had come with me, along with the injury.

"Oh my gosh, Delilah!" he ran to my side, but not before that clique Valk stopped him.

"The test, remember?" she grabbed his arm.

"But the last two were fake so, she must be real." he pulled away from her grip.

I suddenly felt a wave of drowsiness.

"Delilah? Who did this to you? What happened?" Hero got closer and looked at my side. By the way his face went pale in two seconds made me realize how bad off I was. He started to do magic hand movements and then got frustrated and punched the wall.

"I can't do magic in here!" he shouted.

"Calm down, it could be just a test." Willow continued.

"She'll be dead if I don't help." Hero cried.

I set my head down on the ground. I had already thought I was dead. How did I get here anyways? I couldn't even think I was so tired, so instead I closed my eyes. Suddenly Hero was right there, but by the way I didn't notice it at first makes me think that maybe I had blacked out and the woken up when he was there.

"Stay with me Delilah, keep your eyes open."

"No-" I tried to speak, tried to warn him.

"You don't have to talk now, just stay awake."

"No!" I argued, "You, need, know." my words didn't come out fluently. I don't even know if he heard me, instead Hero pulled my hair back.

"See," he looked back at Valk/Willow. "It isn't a test."

"What do you want me to do?" Willow sighed.

"Do you have anything possibly medical? It-"

Suddenly everything went dark and I was back in the room that I thought I died in.

"Hero?" I rasped.

But he wasn't there.

Well at least I got to see him.

I shut my eyes again.

...

"Did you hear that?" Notch cocked his head to the side like he was hearing something. I stopped walking and listened. It almost sounded like talking.

"Come on." Notch waved his hand and led us closer to the noise.

"Its like some sort of glass maze." I heard a voice say.

"Are we at the beginning or the end?" Another said.

"Should we go in?" a familiar voice asked.

But who was it? It sounded so familiar, almost like-

I began to run. They kept talking and I ran faster and faster.

"Mel where are you-" Notch yelled after me as I ran. My arm throbbed as my blood pumped faster, adrenalin fueling me. I rounded a corner and saw blurred figures of people through the glass. A figure of a man with brown hair that spiked up at the front (The haircut Parker got when we were on Earth) was through one.

"Guys do you hear that?" I heard a girl ask.

I jumped out of the maze and onto Parker with a huge hug, forgetting my injured arm.

"Mel!" he yelled as I hugged him.

"Surprise." I whispered in his ear as he picked my up by my waist (Thankfully for my arm) and swung me around.

Notch came around the corner to the sight. What would Parker do when he saw Notch?

Parker finally set me down, but still held my hand. I stepped beside him so he could see what was behind me.

"Notch?" his expression completely changed. I'm not sure for good or bad.

"I'm not dead!" Notch made a strained smile with a fake enthusiasm, making weird, and certainly awkward jazz hands.

"But- You- I shot- You were-" Parker stuttered. I looked over at the girls and their reactions were opposite. The one with dirty blonde hair smiled with slight excitement, and the girl with golden blonde hair looked scared and nervous.

"I can't die! Not yet! Not me! Not when there are still things to figure out! Like who you two are." Notch changed the subject abruptly by turning to the opposite direction at the two ladies. "You haven't been cheating on Mel, Parker, now have you?"

I felt the eyes of the ladies look me over.

"Oh, no!" Parker exclaimed. "This is Lea," he pointed to one. She had dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She also had huge retro glasses that were a bright red color. "And this is Al." he motioned towards the other girl. She was much different in contrast to the other girl. She had golden blonde hair and pale blue eyes, exactly opposite of the other girl. She also looked stronger than the other girl, not to sound creepy, but she just looked more muscular. She carried a diamond sword in one hand, topping off the look.

Notch walked up to both of them and shook their hands.

"Now that we're all best friends, why the Nether are we all here?" Notch let out a huge breath.

"I don't know, I just woke up in this cage thing with Lea, and the Duke was there and-"

"The Duke?" my eyes widened. "I thought you-"

"And I did," Parker explained, "But he respawned in one part of the Aether that he saved, and then went to this cave thing. So he's alive."

"Oh great." I frowned.

"Maybe what we could do is tell what happened right before we came here." Notch suggested.

"I was just in the complex on Earth, making my rounds in the hallway when someone knocked me out." Lea shrugged.

"I was crossing the street." I offered, "Someone hit me upside the head."

"I was walking to my car, and I was knocked out too." Parker told the same story.

"And I was repairing the Aether when a potion cracked above me and knocked me out." Notch shrugged.

We all looked to Al who was looking nervous all of a sudden.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Um.." she spun her sword's tip on the ground.

"How did you get here?" I followed up.

"I never... um.." she stalled. "I never left here."

"But I ordered everyone to leave." Notch seemed angry.

"That doesn't mean some people didn't stay!" Al was yelling now for some reason.

"What's the big deal anyways?" Parker tried to break the weird tension, "Everything worked out fine anyhow!"

"How many others stayed?" Notch wouldn't budge. Obviously staying behind was a big deal to him.

"A few hundred." she didn't seem to want to give out any information.

"All from the same place?" Notch questioned.

"No." she answered without details.

I couldn't see why this was such a big deal, I mean, no one died or anything!

"I see." Notch frowned. "Didn't think they recruited so young these days."

What the crap were they talking about? I was completely lost.

"I see you don't remember you were the one who lowered the admittance age." she made a half smile and turned around to where a staircase led to a familiar kitchen.

We were under Parker's house this whole time?

She walked up the stairs and out of sight.

"Oh fantastic." Notch let out a frustrated breath of air.

"What was that about?" Parker asked.

"Resistance workers. I thought I was rid of them for good."

"Resistance?" I asked.

"Way back when Herobrine still ruled, a group of villagers met together to try to figure out a way to get him off the throne." Lea suddenly spoke. "They kept together even after they accomplished their goal, often working for Notch himself with special secret missions and such," she made her hands do air quotes as she said, 'Special secret missions'. "They must have stayed behind for some reason, is that it?" she looked at Notch.

"Well yeah but you forgot the point. Well I guess not really seeing that no one knows it but me..." he rambled. "Well really, they started to stop telling me things. Important things. Things that could change how I made my decisions if I knew them in the first place, but still they would never tell me and go on anyways doing things I never knew. There were leaders that they would listen to in the organization more than me. They seemed to be forgetting me. Needless to say I don't want to have ice cream or something like that with them any time soon." he huffed.

"I see." Parker made a half smile at his ramblings.

...

"Where did she go!?" Hero shouted.

"I don't know where-" I tried.

"I need to find her!" Tears covered his eyes. He wouldn't let them fall. It was just kind of awkward seeing as though the last time I saw him like this he was thinking about me...

"Hero, maybe it was just the test-"

"She will die! Die!" he screamed, his voice cracking on the word die.

"There isn't anything-"

"No. You're wrong. I should be able to do everything. I was supposed to have all the power. If Notch weren't born, I would have the whole of the royal magic. I should be able to go and help her. I should be able to give her everything." he sobbed.

Was that what started their feud? Magic?

"But no." he continued, "Whoever holds the crown gets all of the magic. Notch was only 'kind' enough to give me ten percent of what should be all mine. I was born first! I should be able to help her!" he screamed, full on crying now. I shuffled back.

"And you!" he pointed at me, "I'm sure he hasn't told you any of this! Oh he's just Mr. Nice guy! Oh sure I've been coined off as the devil. But what is he? The god. I'm sure if he were here he'd just go save her and get all the glory. She's dead now probably."

"Hero, Notch wouldn't be able to do anything now either." I tried again.

"I don't care!" he bolstered, face growing hard, tears wiped away. "I have given that man sympathy too many times." he was speaking at a normal tone now, but his voice made the room feel as if the it were made of pure anger. He finished almost whispering, "Too many times."

...

We were in Mel's room alone for once. It had taken us more than an hour to be get alone. Al had secluded herself in my old house, but only after an hour long fight with Notch and everyone else... Man Notch did not like the resistance workers... Then Lea went into my room, and Notch just sat at the kitchen table saying that he didn't need sleep.

"Wow..." Mel fell over onto the bed, her hair flowing through the air as she fell.

"Yeah.." I copied her movement so that I landed beside her on the bed.

"Now what?" Mel asked.

"Well I don't think the third is going to work anymore..." I sighed.

"Yeah.. I guess so..." she frowned.

"The wedding bells grow distant my love." I smiled.

She laughed.

"Why is that so funny to me?" she grinned, "Gosh its true though..."

"At this rate we'll be married by the time we're in wheelchairs and adult diapers!" I joked.

"Phtt. Right." Mel rolled over to face me. "Why do you think we're back here?" she inquired.

"I'm not sure." I shrugged. "Something to do with the virus coming to Earth." I huffed.

"What?" she sat up, concerned.

"Yeah... probably should have made that sound more important than I did..." I shook my head.

"Parker, you know what that would mean, right?" she asked me.

"I think?"

"If the virus is what we think it is, that would mean that it would change everything on Earth to look like the End, and it would change every person into an Enderman."

...

We had stopped in the cold taiga biome for the night, so close to our destination we could taste it. Tomorrow, we were to find to find the entrance to the Duke's cave and go inside. I was dreading that fact every moment.

Looking for privacy, I walked out of our warm camp, and into the snow covered forest. A light snow danced across the sky as the moon hung high in the sky. I crossed my arms for warmth and watched my breath turn to steam from the cold. The steam made circles in the wind, and I watched them for a while until I got bored. I leaned against a tree and got out of the snow. Grabbing my journal, I started to write. Not a letter, but rather a story. Just a silly one, but I was getting pretty far with it.

"So..." someone's voice stopped my progress. I looked up and saw Joya, walking up the snowy hill, hair plastered on her face from the wind. She had a way of sneaking up on me...

"So?" I tilted my head.

"You're part Endermen." she noted.

"Looks like someone filled you in on that.." I sighed.

"Well I would say, 'Welcome to the club!' but seeing that you were one sooner..."

"Wait, what?" I was confused.

"Oh when I was a kid I was almost turned into an Enderman, but they didn't finish the job.. I guess that's, how I will say it...?" she tried to explain.

"What?" I still wasn't understanding any of what she was saying.

"The Endermen took me and tried to convert me, but only got the telepathic part completed when my parents showed up." she suddenly covered her mouth. "No one knows that." she stepped back.

"Except you just told me..." Was all I could think of in response.

She walked over and sat down close to me. I sat down next to her.

"I sometimes... see things... or hear things... and I just don't know sometimes if I've just gone crazy, or if I've always been crazy or if something has actually happened to me that I don't know..." she started off slow and gained speed to a final question, "Have you, ever, I mean, unless you don't want to talk about it, its just I-"

"Yes." I stopped her rambling, "All the time. It started the first day, and hasn't stopped since." I frowned, remembering.

A dark room, drips of water fell from the ceiling hinting that a lake lie above it, but creating a musty smelling room. It was dark, smelly, too quiet, with unimaginably scary tasks in front of me. It was the first time I was ever scared in my life. The Duke laughed in my head all the while, creating an even scarier scene. I sat in the corner, eyes shut, dreaming of somewhere else. Maybe something like the field back by my home village. A place where sheep and cows grazed and a pond lay far back against a small wood. I remember blinking tears at the thought of that happy place.

I shook my head back to the present.

"Yeah..." she continued conversation. "How long have you, I mean, been... one?" she trailed off.

"Well," I thought back.

The Duke was brought to court way before I was even born. Everyone thought it was just because the Queen didn't like him, but it was really only for a reason the Queen and the Duke knew. This was when the Duke was developing his plan for the Endermen, at this point in time he was only testing his theories on chickens and cows, but soon he came to me. I was about 17, and it was many years ago...

"I would say about 1000 years..." I trailed off while Joya's eyes widened.

"You're more than 1000 years old?" she exclaimed.

"Well that's Minecraft years, plus that's like nothing to us anyways, it would feel like ten years to you, but it would be like 100..." It was hard to convert Minecraft days to Earth days, since Minecrafters were practically immortal, time wasn't a bad thing, well depending what you do with your time...

"So Notch being like 20,000 years old wouldn't be such a drastic thing?" Joya wondered aloud.

"Nah, it would still be old for you guys though, he would be like, 500 maybe..." I tried to think, "Maybe even 1000, 2000, let's just say he's really old..." I decided.

"Yeah..." Joya filled the following silence.

"Do you know if you can teleport?" I asked, just thinking of the subject.

"Um..." she pulled her hair behind her ear nervously.

"I guess it's kind of a perk, if you want me to teach you what I know..." I offered.

"Why not?" Joya smiled and stood up. We walked over to a clearing as I tried to think of where to begin.

"So you think I can teleport?" Joya started for me.

"Well, if you just have the mind part, I would think so. Teleporting just has to do with the head. You have to picture going somewhere, or you can track where someone has gone,"

I continued explaining all the things you could do with teleporting, even without teleporting. Then, I explained how to actually teleport.

"Its simple really, you just have to picture where you're going, think of coordinates I guess, then just will yourself to do it, and there you go."

"Just like that?" she asked.

"Yeah, but sometimes-"

Suddenly Joya disappeared and reappeared next to another tree. Her eyes widened as a smile spread across her face.

"Oh my god, I did it!" she exclaimed doing a small victory dance.

I smiled and squinted at her, wondering if I should test her on something.

"Let's try this." I started, "Try to follow me."

I teleported to a field far away, a plains biome near my home. Within seconds of my arrival, Joya appeared next to me.

"Looks like someone's a good student." she smiled and teleported around a while, excited with her new ability. I guess at first I wanted her to just have fun with it. But I knew that later, she would need it to keep alive and away from the Duke...

We teleported back and started chatting for awhile. Just about random subjects and teleporting too. Then, our conversation stopped to the sound of a creaking door.

It was the door to our makeshift camp. The group of Endermen exited the tiny shack. They stared at me angrily. I stood up, afraid all of a sudden. They wouldn't have the Duke to stop them from whatever horrors they wanted to do to me.

"Listen, Joya," I started, "I think you need to go back inside for a bit. Its been fun talking with you though." I hurried her.

"Oh! Well, then, I, I guess I'll be off." she scuttled back into the house.

The Endermen walked up to me.

"Vtrum aliquem habere amantem?" the first one in the line teased me in latin.

It translated automatically in my head.

_Does someone have a lover?_

I think he meant the word 'crush' but Latin doesn't really have those type of words. Its too formal... I guess..

"No!" I yelled back.

"Sane memini nullus omnino velim." the third one to the left taunted.

_Yeah, no one would like you anyhow._

"Hey!" I yelled back.

"Quare et vos loqui denigrata linguam?" the second one said angrily.

_Why do you speak their blackened tongue?_

"Its not-" I sighed, switching languages. "Suus non a 'atrati lingua. Ut ipse dicere solebas!" I argued.

_It's not a 'blackened tongue'. You used to speak it yourself!_

I hated speaking in latin. It made me feel as though I truly was one of them. Latin was pretty much the language the Endermen. When you hear an Endermen screech, they're normally screeching in Latin, which is why no one can ever understand them. The Duke chose it because it was a dead language that most people had forgotten. They would always yell, or torture, those Endermen who didn't use it. But it just made me feel less human and more.. not human.

"Tantum proditorem ratus loqui viam illam!" the first warned.

_Only a traitor would speak that way._

"Cur vos omnes temptaris amplius?" I tried.

_Why do you all even try anymore?_

"Jam non amplius audire eum." I continued.

_We don't have to listen to him anymore._

"Et quod a nobis possumus!"

_We could go off and do our own thing!_

"Et proditorem dicimus" the first swat at me, knocking me to the ground.

_And that is what we call a traitor._

I felt a warm liquid against my chest as they walked away, glaring at me. An Endermen could hit you hard. Hard enough to make you bleed with as much effort as a simple flick. Once they were back in the house I looked down at my now dark purple stained shirt. Since becoming an Endermen, my blood was a deep and thick purple. But I won't get too far into the details, it was just really gross.

I grabbed some sugar cane and wrapped my torso in it. Crude, but it would work. I only wondered what horrors they would have in store for me next time I stepped out of line.

...

"Why can't we just have Agent Marcus do it?" Johnson argued.

"She has been, detained." Sgt. Walter squinted at us.

"Detained?" I asked.

"She wasn't following orders. The Resistance will not stand for someone not following orders. She is now back to her former life as Anna Peters." Sgt. Walter barked. I thought of what it would be like to go back to my normal life as Kree Colt.

"What did you do with her?" Johnson inquired.

"That is nothing that you are to be concerned with. Now, you two have to either do it, or you shall be detained."

"We'll do it, Sir." I nodded my head.

"Good. Here's your folder, it has everything you need to know. Don't show it to any other agent, this is only between us. Ok?"

"Yes, Sir." we both said at the same time. We left the room, but as soon as the door was shut behind us, and there was several feet between us and Sgt. Walter, we both let out a huge breath.

"What do you think they did to her?" Johnson asked me.

"I don't know.. I did hear a rumor.." I started.

"What was the rumor?" Johnson leaned in close.

I shoved him away.

"It was just a rumor, nothing more. I don't want to be the one who spreads it." I started down the hall.

"Tell me, if we screw this up, that 'rumor' could be us."

I stopped.

"All I know is when someone does something wrong, Sgt. beats the crap out of them, and then they go to the intensive care. They keep them in a medical induced coma, and that's where the weird crap starts. They take out memories and switch them with fake ones. Then they drop them off in a random town and, ta da, problem solved."

"Wow..." Johnson frowned.

"Yeah..."

"Do you think that's what they did to Agent Marcus?"

"Can't be sure.. But she hasn't been seen around here for days, and the way he said detained..." I trailed off, "Let's check the folder."

* * *

**Hmmm.. Can that be considered a cliffhanger? Never mind. Don't answer that... haha**

**QUESTION TIME**

**To Al:Can I call you ally as in allagator**

Al: No.

**To Kade/Edmond/Ed: Which name do you want to be called? *fan girl screams* I don't know why the fact that you're Edmond makes me so excited. I really liked your charecter in TMP1 and I liked you (before we knew who you were) in TMP2. Know that I know you're the same person I'm just like :3**

Kade: Well I'm very flattered, c: Any name will do, it doesn't really matter at this point, I respond to them all.

**To: All endermen still alive  
DIE!**

Kade: :(

**To: Bowties: ****I love how you make chapters...I tried once...lets just say a bunch of flamers.. :P****  
**

Bowties: Aww, stahp it you c;

**To Herobrine: Would you, Herobrine, freak out, under any circumstance, if a wild, emphasis on wild, a wild giraffe came out in front of you and start making buffalo noises?**

Herobrine: Say whaaa? No I'd just use lightning and make him a Zombie Pigmen.

**To Parker: Are you certain about the Duke being your enemy? If so, which way is in a more downwardly direction: left or right?**

Parker: Obviously right.

Bowties: If you turn left the Doctor dies.. *doctor who reference*

**To Fourth-Wall Repairman: Are you secretly a pizza delivery guy?**

Fourth-Wall Repairman: Yes. Now shhhhh.. No one can know my secret.. c;

**To Bowties:  
Are you happy or sad that I ran out of random questions?**

Bowties: Sad.. :( haha Those questions were awesome, Weirdcko. :D

**To FINISPUER: COMETH BACKETH THINE OC OF AWESOMENESS. And that is all.**

Finn: PATIENCE, I'M BUSY IN CROSSWIRE LAB!

Bowties: Oh wait... That's later in the story... d: haha

**END OF QUESTIONS!**

**Ok, so I'm completely out of time, so it was either posting this today with no pointless questions, or else post it tomorrow or the next day with pointless questions. I thought you'd like the former, so I have to skip pointless questions today :( But next time they'll be twice as pointless :DDDD**

**That's all for now, I'll see you next time with Chapter 5! ~Bowties!**


	5. The Act of Being a Traitor

**Hello fanfictioners! This is Bowties here, with another chapter of TMP2! **

**So this chapter we get to learn more about the character Finnispuer, and t**

* * *

I sat on the bed of the old house, my head in my hands, trying to ward off a headache.

Notch? Seriously?

In the resistance, we were taught that Notch was not the real power of the Overworld, only the face of it, kind of like a mascot. Soon new people 'took it over' and ran the resistance. We always looked at the leader of the resistance like the leader of the kingdom. But Notch saw this coming and didn't really like it much... Which in turn made resistance not like him and so on and so forth. Its a huge story that just leads up to us hating him, and him hating us.

Suddenly I heard a door creak open and I looked up. I saw the other girl, Lea stood inside of the doorway, looking at me.

"Hi..." she shut the door behind her awkwardly.

"Hi..." I copied.

"So, you're part of the resistance?" she asked, sitting down on a block of dirt in front of the bed.

"Yeah..." I shifted my weight away from her.

"Well that must be awkward." she sighed. "Here." she grabbed a bucket of something and handed it to me. It was warm in my hands and I looked down at it.

I tilted my head in confusion.

"Oh its a sort of warm milk." she explained. "Not exactly hot cocoa, cocoa is too hard to find... But it's sweet and warm. Just thought you'd need some after that stressful.. um...fight.." she found the word.

"Yeah, thanks." I smiled taking a sip of the liquid. It was thicker than normal milk, and much sweeter. It slid down my throat and filled my stomach, making me feel warm all over. "This is really good!" I exclaimed.

"Just an old family recipe. We lived in a plains biome, kind of near a forest. Lots and lots of cows, so, lots and lots of milk." she explained.

"It really is good." I smiled, feeling good I actually knew something about one of my new 'comrades'.

"So what is Earth like?" I started conversation.

"Well," she went on to explain every last detail, and I asked questions a lot. Then, in turn, I talked about Minecraft during the virus, and then we just went on to silly topics.

"Any men in the resistance you're looking at?" Lea smiled at me.

"Shut up!" I fake-hit her in the side.

"I'm sure some are looking at you, you're a walking angel!" she exclaimed.

"Well..." I blushed. "How about you?" I changed the subject quickly.

"I was almost married once." she admitted.

"Really? What happened?"

"The creeper stood me up." she scowled with an Overworld term I wasn't used to. I guessed that 'creeper' didn't stand for the monster but for her 'creeper' of a fiance?

"Why would someone do that to you? You seem nice enough!" I smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't know! We really were in love, and there weren't any problems in our relationship, but a week before the wedding he disappeared, never to be seen again." she frowned.

"That seems suspicious though.." I commented.

"But he left a note." she explained.

"He did?"

"It said he didn't want to 'try' anymore. That he was headed to Grimdale for a new life. The creeper." she shook her head. I assumed Grimdale was a town of some sort.

"That's too bad..."

"But I've moved on." she smiled, "He didn't deserve this," she gestured to her face, "anyways."

...

Hero had resorted to pacing the room instead of the rampage and pounding on the walls he had done for the past hour. It was this new type of quiet rage that really scared me, wondering what he was going to do, and to whom...

Suddenly he broke the silence.

"Well if they want us to go insane in here, good job, they did." he shook his head.

"Well what else can we do?" I wanted to keep him talking.

"I told you, I don't know!" he boomed all of a sudden.

Maybe I should have kept him quiet.. I thought, cringing at his outburst.

"Hero, listen, she's gonna be ok, ok?" I tried a softer approach.

"Was this what it was like, for you?" he asked, sounding more innocent than I had ever heard him before. He had to be referring to when he made me think Notch was dead, but that really wasn't a good example... I knew he was still alive, but only from a gut feeling. But still...

"In a way, yes." I started, "It's not everyday you think your loved one is going to die..."

"Don't make it sound so simple." he snapped, "And I'm not thinking, I'm knowing she's dead. Did you see her side? Someone bashed her in, smashing some of her bones, and one of her kidneys. She had lost most of her blood too."

"But maybe-"

"Just don't. Just don't." he turned around, covering his face, hiding tears I knew were there, "I didn't deserve happiness anyways." I heard him mumble, "Only more pain."

I didn't know what to say. We stood like that for a while. Not really doing much but deep thinking. Then, all of a sudden, the room went black.

...

"Finispuer?" I heard his voice.

"Yes?" I bowed my head.

"Stop that." he grabbed my chin and shoved it upward so I had to stare him in the eyes.

"Yes, Sir." I bowed my head again, realized this is why he yelled at me, then quickly looked him in the eyes again.

"I've been thinking lately." he started walking, I hurried behind him.

"People do tend to think." I nodded my head.

"Yes, but, it seems as though I've been doing it a lot lately. You are an Endermen right?"

"I'm pretty sure I am Sir."

"Right, so, how is it exactly, you look human?"

"Bone meal and lots of dyes."

"Right, and why, is it, that you want to look human?"

"So I can trade redstone. Sir, you know this, I've told you all about this."

"Yes, but normal Endermen, they don't want for anything, they don't want things, they don't want redstone."

"What are you saying by this Sir?"

"I'm saying that Edmund got a little too chummy with you in the past few years."

"What do you mean by that Sir?" I began to shake.

"I mean that you too were becoming friends. That he was filling your head with useless information that I was wrong about everything, and that you could become a human if you wanted to. Its insane, Finispur. Insane. An Endermen can not become human again. I designed it to be so and so it is. Don't get your hopes up, and don't go spreading your desire like Edmund did."

"Yes, Sir." I bowed my head and cursed under my breath as I left the room. I heard a loud thud and the cheers of Endermen as I entered the next room.

...

We reached the Extreme Hills Biome at noon, a large skyscraper stood in the distance.

I heard an Endermen's voice ring out in my head.

_Sunt homines propinquo._

"There are people nearby."

It was the one to my left, the woman Endermen. I could tell by the way she was looking at me that it was her.

_Scio._

"I know." Was all I replied.

_Quid facimus?_

"What do we do?" She asked.

Nolite facere quicquam.

"Don't do anything."

"Listen, Ed, if we don't do anything, they'll find us, and then we'll all be dead." She surprised me by speaking English.

"I don't want to kill anyone, if that's what you're implying." I told her.

_Proditor._

"Traitor."

She glared at me and walked on. I didn't know who was in that tower, but they better beware, three Endermen would be coming their way, at least if I couldn't stop them.

...

I swear, I had just shut my eyes to sleep when I hear a yell coming from downstairs.

"Parker! Mel! Anyone! Come down here NOW!"

It was Notch. What was going on?

"Parker, wake up," he could sleep through a hurricane.

"What?" his eyes opened half-way.

"Notch is calling for us, it seems something is wrong?"

"NOW!" he yelled again. Parker jumped out of the bed, grabbed a sword, and threw me an axe. Both diamond.

We ran down the stairs, tired, but ready to fight. We jumped out into the kitchen, weapons ready, to see, well, nothing.

"Where's Notch?" I asked, "He was just calling us down here..."

"I don't know... Notch? Notch!" Parker called.

We ran up the stairs and searched every room, running into Lea half way through.

"What's with all the yelling?" she scratched her head, causing her hair to frizz out.

"You seriously slept through all of that?" Parker quizzed.

"Barely. What's going on?" she asked.

"Notch has gone missing." I said.

"We don't know why either, he was just calling us down frantically, and now he's nowhere." Parker added.

All of a sudden Al was walking up the stairs behind us.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Asleep, like all of you." she shoved past us, "What happened to tubby?"

"He's missing." Lea made worried eye contact with Al.

"What's going on.. Here..." I made pointed movements between Lea and Al.

"Nothing, nothing." Al said.

"No, please, explain." Parker leaned against the cobblestone wall and crossed his arms. I awkwardly copied him, crossing and then re-crossing my arms, then just shoving them in my pockets.

"I, um..." Al started, " heard some things when I was held in the dungeon."

"Like how Endermen were coming to the dungeon and that they would 'deal with' anyone they found in their way." she cringed.

...

The world was black. Little things floated around in the air. Colors! That's what they were. It was nice not to know who I was, where I was going, what I was, I didn't care about anything.

Suddenly the black cracked and rays of light trickled in.

No. I don't want to go, I want to stay here, where I don't care about anything or what I am or who I am or-

"Wake up!"

No. I don't want to wake up, I like the black-

The light shined through the cracks brighter now, and I realized the cracks were my eyes opening up. They opened and opened until I saw a room, and a person in front of me. Then everything flooded back.

I'm Notch, a human presumably, I don't exactly know where I am, I was brought here by Endermen who forcefully grabbed me and teleported me from Parker's house..

"Um.. Hello?" my eyes opened to see a human, again presumably, in front of me, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

I sat up fast and hit my head on something.

"Woah! Woah!" he rushed over.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked.

"Finispuer Wraith, at your service!" he bowed his head. I studied the details of him. He had weird purple dyed hair, and purple eyes. He wore a stylish purple robe, that was more like a suit than a robe. He also had a pale complexion. I looked around behind him. I was in some sort of lab... I looked around to see complicated redstone creations. Some were as large as computers, some were little robots and cars, others as simple as the green shaded glasses Finispuer wore.

"Where-" I started.

"Welcome to Crosswire Laboratories!" he stated with weak, awkward enthusiasm, tripping from his arm motion.

"What?"

"Well, I guess technically we are in the Duke's Dungeon.. But this is a part he doesn't know about, so you're safe."

"What?" I repeated.

"I'm not really good at this conversation thing.. So, how about I just tell you what's what?"

"Ok?" I said like a question.

"So. This is a lab underneath the dungeon, where I, well, I dabble with redstone in my spare time."

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"Teleportation I presume." he started walking off away from me. I jumped up from where I laid and followed him.

"Where are you going? Are you just going to leave me here?" I stopped him.

"I'm sorry, but haven't you a hobby? I only have a small amount of time for mine, and I'd like to get going if you don't mind." he pulled his green shaded glasses over his eyes and looked down at a box with beeping lights.

"Um..." I tried.

"Control box, at least that's one of the names I have for it. Watch this." he ran over to a row of sticky pistons and activated them. The ceiling opened up to reveal rain pouring down into the lab.

"Now watch." he ran to a keyboard on 'The Control Box' and typed something. The rain stopped. The sun appeared out of nowhere. Suddenly I was interested.

"How did you do that?"

"Oh just simple rewire of the framework, then I sped up the data transfer rate of the game, hooked it up to this, then added a whole lot more wires and redstone, a lot more tech stuff, and ta da! Control box."

"But-" I was confused.

He pushed his glasses up away from his eyes and sighed.

"On to the next one." he jumped over to an empty work table.

I cringed. Well, at least I wasn't going to be killed or something, but I'd have to wait to leave.

...

_Dear Diary,_

_It's night now, and the sight of the skyscraper in the distance is intoxicating. Didn't Parker tell me once he lived in a skyscraper? At the moment I'm debating weather or not to sneak out later and check out the tall building. Should I? Why not? I mean, I'll be back before anyone knows I left. But what if Parker is there. That would be amazing, he probably thinks I'm dead... We could finally get to know each other. That would be nice. Ok. Decision made. I'm going to that tower now. Like, now, now. Wish me luck._

_~Joya Jacie Camp, Late at Night_

* * *

**I just have a weird feeling in my stomach that she's going to get into some trouble.. :D (ironic/sarcastic smiley face)**

**Now for QUESTIONS! **

**To FIN: COMETH BACKETH NOWETH IETH SAYETH ETH ETH ETH.**

Fin: Fine. Oh wait- fine-eth? Um..

**To Parker: Hi. Do you know you're in a story, and you are suffering needlessly for our entertainment?**

Fourth Wall Repairman: Just one nail here, then a bit of plaster there.. annnnd, DONE! I fixed the wall everyone, its ok now.

**To Mel: See above. Same question.**

Fourth Wall Repairman: No please.

**To Fin and Kade: ENDERBUDDIES YAY *pushes together awkwardly***

Fin: *shuffles away slowly, adding to awkwardness*

Kade: *teleports away as fast as enderly possible*

**To Bowties: HIYA. *scary stalker face* (the random? I surprise myself sometimes.)**

Bowties: *does exactly what Kade and Fin did above*

**To Hero: HELLO THERE BOSS. HIYA. YAH. (Go read MineLulz, those who don't understand)**

Hero: Um.. Hi there..

Bowties: *shamefully doesn't get reference*

**To Fourth-wall-repair-man: *gives superpowers and squid gun* AWW YEAH LET'S START THIS AGAIN FELLOW READERS**

Fourth-wall-repair-man: I will not be bribed. You forced me to fix the wall several times 5etharama... Maybe one of these times I won't fix it for your story.. *maniacal laugh*

Bowties: Fourthy, calm thine self.

**To Endermen who were mean to Kade: meanies! You're nothing but big bullies! And saying that a 1,000 something year old man likes a 14 year old girl is sick! SICK!**

Endermen: Silence mortal! You do not have the ranking nor mental abilities to just be in the room with us, let alone bother us.

**To Kade: don't listen to those bullies, you're awesome! Get well soon!**

Kade: Thanks, I'll try. But really, don't worry about me, I don't deserve that.

**To Fourth Wall Repairman: How do the questions work? Does the wall break for a moment and then you fix it so the characters forget?**

Fourth Wall Repairman: First the question is asked, and it is sent through the internet to the reality where these characters exist, but before the question reaches them, it must first break through the fourth wall. But the wall is too powerful for most questions and so it only dents it, causing me to have to fix it. If it does go through and I fix the hole it came though, the characters will forget.

**To Bowties: don't read fan fic at 3:00 AM unless you want weird dreams... *shivers* such strange dreams.**

Bowties: From this fanfic? What was your dream about?

**To Notch: The cake is true.**

Notch: I know.

**To the Fourth-Wall Repair Man: Are you REALLY a secret pizza delivery guy?**

Fourth Wall Repairman: Indubitably, but what is today but the yesterday of tomorrow?

**To the Fourth-Wall Repair Man: Are you SURE that you're REALLY a pizza delivery guy in secret?**

Fourth Wall Repairman: No...

**To All: Hey everyone! The Fourth-Wall Repair Man is a pizza delivery guy in his secret life!**

Fourth Wall Repairman: *Deflects 'question'*

**To Mel: What do you think of plants?**

Mel: Sort of indifferent at this point. But, yes I guess so..

**To Bowties: I'm sorry, I ran out of questions/random statements again.**

Bowties: Aww.. :( lol

**To Delilah: You survived long enugh to see hero?! Darn it, i hoped you would die sad and alone and everyone would wonder "hey, were did delilah go anyway?" *pouts and kicks delilah.***

Delilah: Who's Delilah? What's a Hero? What are you talking about? What's Minecraft? Where am I?

Bowties: Tee hee hee...

**Hero: I'm sorry about delilah (kind of) at least you got to see her before she (hopefully) died.**

Hero: I don't want to talk about it.

**To Bowties: That Kree girl...who is she based off? She seem fricking awesome! best character ever ;)**

Bowties: GO AWAY KATNISSBRAID! YOU KNOW SHE'S BASED OFF YOU AND YOU MADE HER SO JUST GO IN A CORNER AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!

**End of Questions! (Sorry if I didn't include some, but I'm in a time crunch and I know you all want Pointless questions...)**

**POINTLESS QUESTIONS: Why did Delilah respond to that question like that? What is going to happen to Joya? When will Notch get to leave Crosswire Lab? Why is Katnissbraid so weird? (tee hee) Is Lea the same Lea Kade is writing to? (Well of course. If you haven't figured that one out yet then-) Why did Bowties stop that last thing early? Was it so there could be another question? Will the world ever know? Why was that last question in there? Why are these questions getting more pointless by the second? Did it take you a second to read some of those questions? Does it really matter? Should I add more questions? Are Parker and Mel and 'everyone' going to look for Notch? Why are there so many characters in this story?! Why so many question marks? U MAD BRO? Why did Bowties add that last question? Because. that is the answer.**

**Well that's all for now before I break your brain due to an excess of questions.. This is Bowties, and I'll see you next time with Chapter 6! (Already!) ~Bowties**


	6. Kade Cobble

**Hello everybody! Bowties here with another installment of TMP2! This chapter is short. Yes. I know. DON'T FREAK OUT! BUUUT it is important to the plot in the fact that you find out a bit about Kade/Ed. SO I will try to update as soon as I can so you guys feel you've had your TMP2 fix. **

**On a different note, I've been writing chapter 10/11 and a few things happen that... Well.. prepare yourselves. *maniacal laugh***

**So that's about it for now! I hope you like this 'fun size' chapter! Here's Chapter 6: Kade Cobble ~Bowties**

* * *

Who am I? Sometimes I don't remember. Sometimes I try to forget, because that would be easier.

I was called Kade Cobble. I lived in a small village in a plains biome. There was a general store, some farms, a dining hall, and some houses. Not a huge sight for the eyes, but it was home.

The pond was a deep blue that day, the same color as the sky. I walk, hand in hand, with Lea. She hums as we walked, causing me to smile in spite of myself. We reached a bench on the far side of the pond that stood on the far side of a field near the village and sit. She places her head on my shoulder and speaks.

"7 days." she sighed.

"This is taking forever." I elbowed her.

"No kidding..." she scoffed.

Then we just sit without saying much else. The kind of silence that is blissful. I look around at the foggy village in the distance, then the plains it lay on, and then the gravel path to the pond. Soon, the sun starts to set and we need to get back for dinner. We rush back but I linger once we reach the village.

"What's wrong?" Lea tugged on my sleeve.

"Nothing, nothing. Just give me a moment." I smiled to her, pushing her towards the dining hall where everyone ate. I run behind the general store.

What am I doing with my life?

I'm conflicted, not sure what to do. I'm sixteen and getting married. A normal thing for my village, but something I'm still afraid of. Am I really in love? It feels like it, I know I love her, but is it real? Or is it some temporary thing? I sit on the ground, leaning against the wooden building, and take a breather.

"Hello." a voice ringed out. I looked around and I couldn't see anyone.

"Hello?" I called out, "Anyone there?"

A burst of purple smoke filled the alley beside me, and suddenly there is a man, short, yet assertive, standing right next to me, leaning against the building like he owned it.

I jumped.

"Who are you?" I gasped. He grinned a toothless grin and looked down at me, for although he was short, I sat and he stood.

"I have no name. I am the Duke of Ender, that is what I am, that is what you'll call me." he pursed his lips.

"I'm Kade, nice to meet you." I stuck my hand up for a handshake. No matter if he was weird or not, I still had to be polite.

He just stood, so I lowered my hand.

"I know who you are, Kade Cobble." he glared.

"How do you know my last name?" I asked.

"I've been watching you."

"Um.." I shuffled.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't die."

...

I wake up, drowsy, wondering where I am, how I got there. This is the worst part of it all, not knowing anything. In a way though, its the best part.

The room is dark, so dark I can't see. I try to stand up, but I realize I'm strapped to the ground. I move my hand as much as I can and feel around. The floor is damp, muddy, gross to the touch. Suddenly, something, a door, opens up on the side of the room and a man walks in. The Duke! Wait, was he the reason why I was here? Suddenly a wave of nausea flew over me and I plummeted into a wave of black.

...

I wake again, this time to cursing.

"How the Nether? What the Phyg?"

I open my eyes to see the Duke, standing above me, a smoky ball of purple in his hand. He keeps sending balls of the purple stuff at me, causing a tingling sensation all around me.

My body lurches. My chest, it hurts so much. I don't know what's going on. My head hurts. I can't think, suddenly I hear voices. The world spins. My chest hurts so much, I can hardly breathe. I can't breathe. Suddenly the Duke starts to laugh. He laughs and laughs and laughs and I realize it isn't him laughing. He was laughing in my head. I tried to speak but I couldn't. I tried to stop it but I couldn't. I couldn't breathe, I was scared. What was happening? What was-

...

_Excitate!_

Wake!

A voice screamed in my head. What was that language? How did I understand him? How was there a voice in my head? What was happen-

_Desine existimans_

Stop thinking.

My brain stopped. I hung on the edge, wondering what he would say next. It was like I couldn't do anything but listen to him at that moment. Like it was physically impossible to not do what he said.

_Vos facietis ut dico, et nihil aliud._

You will do as I say, and nothing else.

_Iam non estis Kade Consuat._

You are no longer Kade Cobble.

_Eritis... Edmund._

You will be... Edmund.

_Nunc quid te oporteat facere, ire ad villam, et percusserit eam, et omnem populum._

Now what you must do, is go to the village and destroy it, and all the people.

I wanted to scream no. I wanted to protest and kick and scream. But a voice other than my own came from me in response. The voice was raspy, not as smooth as it used to be. It sounded higher pitched, and it spoke in that language I never remembered learning.

_Etiam, Ducum._

Yes, Duke.

Suddenly my body felt tingly. The world shook and with a small Zzzt noise, I was right in the field of my village. My village. He wanted me to destroy my own village!

_No!_

My voice came through. I was trying to scream at that moment, I was trying to yell my lungs out, and a simple 'no' was heard.

Suddenly a voice broke out in my head. Thankfully, in English.

_How are you speaking?_ It boomed.

_How... um.. anyone speaks..._ I responded in my head. It seemed as though whatever I thought he could hear.

Suddenly the world around me twisted and I was in a dark area. Darkness filled every corner of it actually. A light turned on and I was right in front of the Duke, and he was looking me over.

"Who are you?" he squinted his eyes, judging my every movement.

"I'm, I'm Kade, Kade Cobble."

"But you aren't. You're supposed to be built to listen to me." he started circling me, "How are you doing this."

"D-doing what?"

"That was rhetorical." he snapped, coming back around to the front of me, "Oh well, nothing a little Ender magic won't cure."

He raised his hands as a purple smoke surrounded me. The world blurred over.

...

My eyes blinked open and I coughed. There was smoke everywhere. I sat up and looked around. What I saw, almost made me want to be knocked out again. I was in a village, my village. But it wasn't like I remembered it. Every building was burning. People lay around, looking as if they fell asleep on the sidewalk, but they were really... dead. I stood and walked around.

Everywhere, ruins of all that I grew up with. Friends, family, buildings, roads. All never the same. I didn't see a living thing anywhere. I wondered who had done this, who would be sick enough to do this!?

I started realizing all the people were dead. All the people who lived here. Had my family got out all right? Had Lea?

I ran to my house, breathing fast and heavy. In the doorway, two people lay dead over each other.

_Mom and Dad._

"No." I shook my head in disbelief, "No!"

_This is what you are now, Kade Cobble. A killer at my words. All I have to say is kill and you'll kill. Even your own parents._ The Dukes words boomed in my mind.

"No! I- I'm not-" my voice cracked.

All I heard was laughing in my head.

_You'll find out soon enough, then, you won't even care anymore._

I shook my head, walking down what was left of the street I saw a figure move in the distance, near a garden. I strode up to see who it was. Maybe I could prove him wrong, that I could actually control myself a little bit. I saw pale blonde hair streaked with brown.

Lea.

"Lea!" I called out. The voice didn't seem like my own.

She looked up, wondering where I was. Her head came to my direction and I smiled, running towards her. Her facial expression changed dramatically. She started to try to pathetically dig a hole for herself to hide in. From me..

Something shiny on the ground caught my eye and I looked down to see a shard of glass, reflecting my image. It wasn't me, something that looked more mob like than human. In my hand, I hadn't even realized I held flint and steel. So I had burned it all down.. It was me.

I look at it, and then at Lea, then back and forth.

"Go." I whisper.

She scurries off, runs even, right past the field, the pond, the bench we had sat at, and into the woods. I haven't seen her since.

So that's why its hard to remember, hard to not forget. But doing so keeps me stronger, makes me question what I'm doing. Helps me fight. Fight those times when the Duke uses magic to practically knock me out, and wake up something else. Someone who didn't care, named Edmund. Not someone called Kade Cobble.

* * *

**:'(**

**QUESTION TIME (Yes that ^^^ was all I had to say about the chapter haha)**

**To Fin: You know who you remind me of 5etharama I think you your just him with a different name.**

Fin: Who's 5etharama? Is he that guy who keeps telling me to come back in the story?

**To Bowties: Your so awesome and I found a minecraft doctor who server yay and you know that greifer *clenches fists* jk**

Bowties: Oh stahp it you!

**To Bowties: Bowties... Where did the fedoras go? I WANT THEM BACK!**

Bowties: *puts on fedora* They've been here the whole time... BUM BUM BUUUUM!

**To Fourth Wall Repair Man: Right. Meesa angry now. :( *takes away all superpowers* *picks up massive squid gun* *points at repair man* LET ME ASK THAT QUESTION**

Fourth Wall Repairman: NO. That is all.

**To Mel: *sadistical laughter* MWAHAHAHAHA I KNOW YOUR EVERY MOVE BEFORE YOU MAKE IT... No, wait, that's Bowties. Oh well.**

Mel: Who's Bowties?

Bowties: lol

**To Bowties: I'm sad you didn't get the refrence. SHAME. SHAAAAME. Now go read MineLulz.**

Bowties: *drops head in shame* But- But- Ok...

**To Bowties: )3 9 5)342 ?92583/z 697 -43 /9 {*,! (That isn't just random. Work it out, Codecracker.)**

Bowties: I'm not sure.. is it coordinates? Or something to do with phone letter/numbers? Give me a hint!

**To all: And that is all.**

All: Ok, thanks.

**To Fourth-Wall Repair Man: I think I finally figured out what the fourth wall is! *feels accomplished***

Fourth Wall Repairman: Your Welcome! *goes to fix the wall again for some no discernible reason*

**To Notch: So, how's life in Crosswire Laboratories?**

Bowties: WAIT. Nope. I have to be the Fourth Wall Repairman this time. You have to wait 'till chapter 7 for that one... I think...

**To Finispur: Yes! Someone of my original kind that I can't despise!**

Fin: YAY! *high fives*

**To Joya: Love how you talk with your diary like you would an actual conversation. I do that when I write, too. :D**

Joya: It's just how I think sometimes. I feel like I deal with situations better once they've been written down, so I know how to better react, you know?

**END OF QUESTIONS (At least end of the Questions that have a point...)**

**Oh and sorry about my premature posting... If your reading this now its ok, but before I posted it, went to go somewhere, and then came back realizing I didn't finish the doc...**

**But because of this I can't do pointless questions... *aww***

**So that's all for now! See you all next time with chapter 7! ~TiesBow**


	7. Memory Loss

**Hello guys! I'm alive! I didn't disappear! It was just summer and I got an iPod and... weeeeellllll... I think you know the rest. (PROCRASTINATION! YAY!) haha But really, I did get kind of lazy... and then an iPod didn't help my predicament, but here we are anyways. **

**So this chapter has some happy moments in it.. Kinda.. Not really... I'm really trying to not be so dramatic in my stories all the time... But with this sort of story I'm just kind of having fun and making it dramatic. I mean, it would be dramatic if you were sent to a video game by a psychotic man who calls himself a Duke... But whatever... lol THERE WILL BE HAPPINESS IN THE FUTURE! ish... haha**

**Oh and if you'd like to 'see' me (well in Minecraft that is) I go on this server called _playsurvivalgames . c o m _with no spaces at the end. Its a mult server..server and has a creative portal in it. I do most of my building there and I am currently building Parker's Skyscraper, including the Duke's Dungeon beneath... Also, my neighbors are Katnissbraid and 5etharama, so you can see what they're building as well! You can even help build on our plots or build your own plot, its loads of fun, and I'm not like advertising for them or anything, its just a really good server! (Oh and a lot of pranking goes on between me and Katnissbraid... just... remember that... haha)**

**So on that note, here we go with chapter 7: Memory Loss ~Bowties**

* * *

I ran down the stairs for the fifth time that night. Twenty flights of stairs several times was taking a toll on me. I was aching all over, and almost falling asleep right there and then. Mel followed me, and Al and Lea followed her. Now that we knew Endermen could have possibly teleported Notch, we needed to prepare for any other Endermen. I reached the last few step when I stopped in my tracks.

I heard a light humming coming from the kitchen (which was on the bottom floor).

"Do you guys hear that?" I whispered back as quietly as I could.

Mel nodded, but the rest of the group was too far away to hear.

"Al, hand me the sword." I whispered back to Al who still had the diamond sword she took from my chest. She passed it on to me as I crept down the last few steps and into the kitchen. A short teen with dark brown hair shuffled through the chests and furnaces. She hummed a quiet tune, tapping her foot to it. She pulled her hair behind her ear as she sat down on a block, her back to me.

I held my sword out in front of me, and in the most intimidating voice I could muster, I spoke.

"Who are you?"

The teen stiffened and looked back at me. I saw her face and knew who she was.

"Oh my gosh, Parker!" Joya jumped up and ran to me. I threw my sword to the side and let her hug me. Mel and the others creeped out from the stairs to see Joya.

"How are you even alive?" I asked.

"Sometimes I don't know myself..." she trailed off, eyeing the people in the room she didn't know.

"Joya, this is Al, and this is Lea." I motioned to everyone, "And you obviously know Mel."

She nodded awkwardly.

Mel jumped forward hyperly and wrapped Joya in her arms with a huge hug.

"Hello, Mel." Joya said between squeezes.

"How did you get here? Are you with anyone?" Mel asked, releasing Joya from her hug.

"Well, um," she tried.

There was a bang on the door. Not a knock, a bang, like someone was trying to knock it down. A very tall man with black splotches around his body broke the door down and bursted into the room. Following him were three Endermen, and after them...

"Oh my lord! Joya!" the lady spoke. Joya wasn't paying attention to that though, she was watching the man with the black splotches as he ran towards Lea. I couldn't pay attention to anything. A taller man walked in behind the lady. He looked so familiar, almost the same as he did fourteen years ago, but grey in his hair, and wrinkles under his eyes. His eyes locked with mine. For a moment, neither of us spoke. I was just about to say something when the woman shrieked.

...

"She's gone? Completely?" I gasped. Joya's parents neared me angrily.

"What did you do?" her mother glared.

"I didn't do-" Then I realized I had taught her how to teleport, and that could be the reason she was gone. She strided over, her eyes dark. She grabbed the collar of my red t-shirt and tugged me close.

"I told you to stay away from her. We just got her back and if you did anything..." she trailed off, her husband pulling her back.

"We don't know anything for sure, hon." he reminded her.

"But she's still gone." Joya's mom protested.

All of a sudden an idea formed in my head. The skyscraper. When we first came up on the hills biome she stared at it with such wonder. Maybe...

"Come with me." I started at a jog out of the camp.

"Ben, we are not going with him, aren't we?" Corra protested. Her husband simply shrugged and followed me, leaving her no choice. We rushed to the house and my fears grew.

The Endermen went here earlier... Could they have done something to her? I heard voices inside and I reached my breaking point. I banged on the door until the hinges broke off of it. At this point the Endermen had teleported right behind me, making me wonder if I had just been overreacting, and there was nothing wrong. I walked in to see Joya, standing around with a guy a little older than her, and a very familiar girl. Towards the back of the room stood two women, one I didn't know at all, the other had pale blonde hair and red framed glasses. She stood tall, not as tall as me though. I had flashbacks of all the wonderful times we had together.

"Lea?" I exclaimed running towards her, forgetting everything, including the obvious. Her head turned towards me and a look of confusion spread across her face. I continued running and wrapped my arms around her with a huge hug. I had been waiting so many years for that moment right there.

"I missed you so much." I whispered.

She started wailing.

"Get this thing off of me!" she shrieked, shoving me off of her. I just stood, staring at her, realizing what I probably should have all those years ago. She doesn't recognize me now... She looked at me with pure horror, her eyes wide, her breaths hard. She backed away, keeping her distance. I couldn't watch anymore. I thought of leaving, going away. I thought of anywhere, not picturing a certain place, but instead just leaving. I closed my eyes and disappeared.

The air was damp, foggy. I looked around and saw a pond in the distance. Behind me was an abandoned village. I choked when I realized where I was. Memories flooded back, some I liked, some I had tried to block for years. I fell to my knees, wishing right then that I could just disappear from life, everything. How did I think everything would be perfect once I found her? How did I think my life would take a turnfor the better? I heard a noise that signaled someone had just teleported. Almost like a Zzzt. I looked up to see none other than Joya, her back to me, looking for me probably.

Can't I just get one moment of peace?

...

"Hello Kree." Johnson teased me as we left the building.

"Johnson." I nodded, keeping with the code of calling people by last names.

"What are you doing after work?" he asked, nudging me.

"Nothing.." I pursed my lips, hurrying to my car.

"Well then, do you want to go get a drink or something?"

I thought of the options. Well I could go home and look over the file...

"Sure." I smiled, putting my car keys back in my pocket. We walked over to a bar called Smoky's and sat down. I ordered water, he ordered some fancy drink.

"So, you look at the file yet?" he asked with a sip of his drink.

"No, you?" I inquired.

"Not really.. Glanced I guess you could say." he shrugged.

"I just am sick of this sitting around stuff." I groaned, "I joined this group for fighting, ya'know? Guns, running, stunts! Spy stuff!" I smiled.

"Well its not all that.." he chuckled, getting my joke.

"Yeah.. I just thought that.. that..." I spaced out.

"That what?"

"Oh.. I totally forgot what I was just about to say." My eyes drifted across the bar to the far wall. A short man sat on a bench, smiling a really creepy smile at me. Me.

"Hey.. Um.. Johnson?"

"Greg." he reminded me.

"Yeah, Greg, can you kind of look without looking at that guy over there? He's kind of creeping me out and I want to see if maybe you know him? Maybe?" I asked.

"Sure." he leaned back in his chair and looked over by the chair, only to see the short

man wasn't there anymore.

"I don't see anyone." he said.

"Strange.." I took another sip of my water, "Maybe I was just imaging it."

Just as we were getting settled in, Greg's phone rang.

"Johnson here." he said. A pause. "Yes, well yeah, OK. We'll be there as soon as we can."

He set his phone down.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Well you know how we confiscated that portal in that Rhode Island house?" he queried.

"Yeah?"

"They found more people who were using it."

"More people?"

"Yeah, and they're the ones on the file. Herobrine and Willow."

...

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know where I am right now, I'm kind of afraid. Maybe Mom and Dad were right, maybe there is something wrong with him, Ed I mean. I was in the Skyscraper with Parker and Mel, and two other women. I was just getting acquainted with everyone and boom! Ed burst through the door with my parents behind him. He ran up to that Lea girl, like they were old friends. She obviously didn't know him.. He looked so sad. Like someone had ripped his heart out right there and then. Out of nowhere he disappeared, teleported, just like he taught me. I knew how to track him though, so I ran up to the spot where he teleported and teleported myself. The feeling is amazing, by the way. Like you're flying at light speed, but it doesn't make you feel woozy like in a roller coaster. Suddenly I'm facing a pond in the middle of a Plains biome. I look around and Ed is nowhere to be found. I call his name and I hear him._

_"Go away." he mumbled._

_"Ed!" I exclaimed, turning around to see him, on his knees, almost crying._

_"I said go away." he shook his head._

_"What happened back there? What's wrong?" I asked._

_He looked up at me. His deep blue eyes watery. I had never seen him this way... I don't know, maybe I should have left him there, given him some time alone. But me being who I am, I decided to press upon him._

_"Ed?" I kneeled down to his level, hoping in some way to console him. I looked into his eyes, a deep blue, filled over with a deep purple and his whole facial expression changed. He looked angry._

_"I told you to leave me alone!" he screamed lashing out with his strong Enderman arm, hitting me in the face. I crawled backwards, holding my hand to my head. My face is still bleeding a little bit. I tried to get as far away from him, remembering what my parents said. His eyes turned blue again, his face total fear._

_"Joya, listen, don't go." he called. I wasn't sure what to do, I'm still not sure... I closed my eyes and teleported here, some random forest, maybe near my cave. So I had to write this down... I don't know why but I just had to.. I have to go._

_~Joya Jacie Camp Later at night_

...

There were too many people in the kitchen. It was too many people in too small of a room. I stood next to Parker, Lea and Al behind me, the mess of new people in front of me. Everyone seemed to be talking, and in the mess, someone had run up and hugged Lea, teleported away, and Joya teleported away with him. How could Joya teleport? The lady who had just came in seemed just as surprised as me.

"Where did she go?" she shrieked. A man behind her put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. Gosh he looked like Parker, like an older version of Parker... And that's when it hit me. The man's eyes met with Parker, and lit up. The woman ran around the room frantically, cursing someone named Ed. The man and Parker walked up to each other slowly, and hugged. These were Parker's parents. Suddenly the woman stopped, realizing what happened, who Parker was, and she ran up to him at a fast speed and almost tackled him with a hug, screaming, "Parker!"

Parker chuckled as he regained his balance. I shook my head and smiled. What a way to meet the in laws... My mind drifted to my own parents. Where was my mom?

...

I woke up with my head throbbing. Where was I? I sat up and looked around. I was in an alley... I got up and walked out of it, revealing the street I lived on. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the headache I had. Did I have too much to drink or something? I thought, trying to figure why I was asleep in an alley. Nevertheless, I had to get home. So I strode down the sidewalk and into the building that held my second floor apartment. The key was under the mat, like it always was, so I grabbed that, unlocked the door, and stowed it back under the mat. Walking into the house, I looked at the answering machine, as was my habit. I had 30 messages. What the crap? I listened to them. The first one was from my mother.

"Anna, please, please call me back. We haven't heard from you for months now. Where are you?"

"Anna, this is you mother again, where are you? Please, you don't even have to come home, just talk to me!"

"This is your mom. Anna, if you even hear these, have the heart to at least call me. I want to know where you are."

They went on like this for a while. I didn't know why, I mean, I had been here in this town for the last three years, no where else. How could I not have answered the phone? Plus, I just called my mom yesterday, why would she think I was gone? I pick up the phone and dialed her number. A man's voice answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is Bernadette there?" I asked, wondering if she had a guest or something.

"Bernadette...Peters?" he asked.

"Yes." I started twirling the phone cord nervously.

"She hasn't lived here in twenty years..."

"What?" I wasn't sure if I had heard him wrong or not.

"She doesn't live here, she hasn't for quite some time now."

"Oh.. Sorry.." I hung up.

What was going on?

I paced around the room, looking at all the pictures I had hung up. Then, I decided I would go out and walk around town to clear my head. I hopped out of the apartment and down the stairs onto the street. People pranced around with weird boxes in their hands. Cell Phones. Something reminded me. I shrugged it off and walked to my favorite diner. But when I reached it, it was actually a video game store now.

What?

Something was wrong. Something had happened. I didn't know what to do. I walked in the store. A bunch of kids crowded around the desk the clerk stood at. I walked up closer to see they were talking about a game.

"Minecraft." one of them said.

"What's that?" another asked.

"Its really cool, here. If you buy one of these, then go to the site, you can put the code in

and you have the game!"

"30 bucks, geez thats a lot.."

They went on like this for a while, the one complaining, the other telling him it was worth it. Then, the clerk spoke up.

"Tell him about Herobrine." he offered.

Herobrine..

The name seemed familiar. Wait, how did I know it was a name? It could have been a game, or some object in the game they were talking about, or something. Maybe it had something to do with all the weird things happening... I grabbed the card the kid was talking about and bought it. The clerk seemed surprised that a grown woman would want to buy a videogame, but I handed him the money and stormed out. After buying the game, I needed something to play it on. Did it work with a gameboy? That's the only thing I could remember kids playing games on... I decided to go back in and asked the clerk. Thankfully, the kids were gone, so the possibility of them embarrassing me was too.

"Um, excuse me," I walked back in.

"Yes?" he lifted his head up in question.

"What do you play this on?"

"Well, I play it on my laptop, but most people-"

"Laptop?" I asked.

"Um, you don't know what a laptop is?"

Its a portable computer. Something said in my head.

"Well, what kind do you think is best?" I covered up my fault.

"Well, any kind, I use an ACER." he smiled.

"Do you sell any?"

"Sure, here's a couple." he nodded down an aisle. I followed him and he showed me the computers.

"600 dollars?"

Well it looked like it would have to wait for me to get a laptop.

* * *

**So it looks like there's a lot about Delilah that we don't know yet... But we do know that she's not dead! YAY! (And yes that yay was sarcastic because I know that a whole bunch of you hate her with a passion of a million passions)**

**QUESTION TIME! **

**But first, just so I can update faster, and also for better quality control, I'm only going to put a select few questions for question time. Not to be picky, but I like the fun random actual questions, not the ones where you're beating up an evil character, or swearing, or stating the obvious. So I just want you guys to know that your questions might not always be in here now, but a way to make sure they are is to not do the above, and just make sure that your questions are relevant and actually make me (*cough* I mean the characters) have to think to answer them.**

**QUESTION TIME! (Again)**

**_And an important question time message from 5etharama_: To whoever asked about Fin being 5etharama: Fin is 5etharama (me)'s OC. The only thing that changed was the name and the fact that he's not possessed by a lightning snake. Actually... I should message Bowties about that. :)**

Bowties: No, 5eth, he will not be possessed by a lightning snake. Just... Just.. no.

**To Bowties: MAKE FIN GET HIT BY LIGHTNING AND GET POSSESED BY CERTUS PLEASE.**

Bowties: NO 5ETH!

**To Notch: If you don't like redstone, why did you make it?**

Notch: Well.. It was sort of an accident actually... Not my best moment... I was trying to make rubies and then.. Redstone! Yeah that's what I was planning on doing the whole time! hehe... *nervous laughter*

**To Kade: I've got just one random question this time, and I had better get a good response that's more than four words. Do you like waffles?**

Kade: Only if they're smothered in Maple Syrup!

.

.

.

.

**Woah, hold up. I know what you guys are thinking. Now Bowties, if you want relevant questions, why was there just one about waffles? Well be quiet. I need some random brain candy questions too you know!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Oh and then I lost internet connection and so when I thought I was saving my work, it just all disappeared.***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Gonzalo: ARE YOU ALIVE?! You've been abandoned for six months! I need to know!**

Gonzalo: YES! I am alive! I moved across the street to this old lady's house. She already had a cat, so I just kind of showed up, and she accepted me!

**To Parker: are you going try and find Perro?**

Parker: I think so.. But I'm sure he's alright. Him and Oasis are probably out and about playing games with each other.

**To Bowties: I know you're a big Whovian and I wanted to start watching the show, but there's so many episodes... Where do you recommend starting from? (I know this has nothing to do with the story but I want to know)**

Bowties: YAY You want to watch Doctor Who! I suggest starting with the first episode of the new series, this is entitled "Rose" and has the ninth doctor, Christopher Eccleston. The Ninth doctor isn't the best doctor, but there are some plot points from that first season that you can't miss! Hopefully that helps. :D

**END OF QUESTIONS**

**START OF THE OTHER MORE POINTLESS QUESTIONS!**

**What's with these people who took Delilah's memories away? Will Lea ever find out that Ed=Kade? Does the Duke still have control of Ed? Where will Kree and Johnson end up? What will happen now that Parker is reunited with his family? Whats 2+2? 4? No. Its 5. DUHHHH! Is the old lady that is taking care of Gonzalo nice? Do you prefer left twix or right twix? Do YOU like waffles? What is your favorite color? Why do cats sleep so much? **

**I think that's enough questions for now! I'll hopefully see you all next time with Chapter 8! ~Bowties**


	8. The Real Portal Key

***walks in with head down* How long has it been? A couple months? All summer!? *looks down at feet* I'M SO SORRY! Its been summer, and one of the busiest ones if I do say so myself... I've been writing, but just not posting. SO! I DO DECLARE THAT BEFORE SUMMER ENDS THERE SHALL BE AT LEAST 3 CHAPTERS POSTED! **

**(Watch this be the only one...lol)**

**But seriously guys, I'm sorry that I haven't been posting... I had a huge lull of writers block and I've been writing some other material, and I've been kind of taking a break from TMP. But I guess that's a good thing because now I am packed full of new ideas and new drama scenarios! So, I'll stop now because I hope your just too excited to read the actual chapter and not my ramblings!  
**

**So here's Chapter 8: The Real Portal Key ~Bowties**

* * *

"Finispuer!" The Duke boomed.

I teleported over to him, he looked stressed.

"Yes, Duke?" I bowed my head.

"I am waiting on the hidden trap doors you said you would make." he tapped his foot.

"Well," I was almost about to say, it took second to the redstone computer I was perfecting, but then I thought better of it and lied, "They should be installing now." I tried. That was the truth, I guess. But instead of me installing them, I had a redstone robot doing it.

"I see.." he nodded, "Well hurry up already. They'll be coming at midnight tomorrow. One actually before then. Get the Portal ready. I have some business to attend to."

I let out a sigh of relief and teleported away. If he were to know I had a secret lab, I don't know what he would do to me. Or more importantly my lab... I shook my head and walked to the portal room. There was an empty cage hanging from the center of the room as if it were from a nightmare. Redstone torches covered the walls, creating an eerie mist. But the eeriest thing of all stood in front of me. The Chrome Portal. It was tall. But most portals are. It was made of an ore created from grass and glowstone to create a shiny almost green ore. The center was activated. A translucent red mist flooded the gap and if anyone were to step in it, they would end up on Earth. I wondered what Earth was like. The Duke kept me in Minecraft during the long 13 years so that I could, 'prepare the dungeon'. I always wanted to see Earth though..

Maybe if I just.. Stepped... In...

...

I looked around the room and saw all happy reunions. Even Lea looked happy, which was new. Who couldn't be though, with everyone smiling as if they hadn't seen each other in ages, but maybe they hadn't. But I still stood in the corner, the sword in my hand, wondering what to do.. It was so awkward.

I slipped out of the room through a back door and took a walk. I didn't know where I was going, or why, but walking just seemed like the right thing to do. The sky was still dark, but in the distance I could see the sun peeking just above the skyline. The moon started sinking behind me. I sighed and sat. The Aether just simply was day. I had never seen a sunrise. I sighed again and took the sight in.

I took out my makeshift redstone cell phone. I remember receiving it. My friend Finn always tinkered with redstone. He made it and we'd call or message each other all the time, some people thinking we were crazy, talking into a tiny box. He would send me updates on it, but I hadn't checked it in a while. There was only one message, and it simply read: Earth.

Earth? Like was he on Earth? Or...? I smiled at the thought of the redstone guy, on a world with complex computers, cars, all the things he was trying to make here.

Laying down, I let the grass tickle my arms. Life hadn't been this simple for as long as I could remember. There was always a report due, or a mission to complete. I had never taken time to sit, and think. So, what do I think about? Life? No.. Before I could decide, I felt a shake in the ground below me. I stood up and walked around to investigate. Everything looked normal.. Except for a lone dirt block a few chunks in front of me. I walked over to the block and looked it over. There weren't any buttons or pressure plates on it. It was just there. I looked around. Maybe someone placed it there, or maybe it was defective. I stood next to it and sighed. Maybe I was just being too careful. Just as my guard was down, the block beneath me fell and I slid down a tunnel of sorts straight to bedrock where a small pool sat.

...

The fog just added to my bad mood.

I thought I wasn't in the control of the Duke, and yet when I was angry, I blacked out and woke to Joya clutching her bleeding face.

_What did I do?_

_ Did she know it wasn't me? _

And Lea.. She had called me a_ thing_. Maybe that's what I am now. She didn't recognize anything about me. Again. I didn't look completely different, I was still me. I stood up but my knees buckled beneath me. I fell down and sobbed. I had stopped asking _why_ a long time ago, but the question slipped through once again.

_Why? _

The fog was causing the dirt to turn into mud, so now my jeans were soaked. The pond in the distance seemed to laugh at me. My suffering. I used to have little time to soak in my terrible life, normally that was on purpose. I now realized why.

My eyes drifted behind me. A village, still black from flames, even after all these years, stood, dead. I could almost see ghosts roaming about, doing daily deeds like tending the farm. I shut my eyes to block the images, but they were still in my head, like always. I would have to go back. If I didn't I'd have to spend more time with self pity. No one wants to do that. I closed my eyes and gave myself one last moment. Then, the world around me shook and shifted as I returned to the camp, not wanting to see Joya for a while.

I sat up against the wall. I heard a teleporting noise and all of a sudden the Duke stood before me. I made a gasping noise that I regretted due to the pleased look on his face. I regained my composure.

"Hello, Edmund." he sneered.

"Duke.." I mumbled with a weak salute.

"The Chrome Portal shall open soon." he squinted at me. I gulped.

"You know what needs to be done."

I blinked.

"You can't ignore it." his voice rose.

I shook my head, backing up until I reached the wall.

"What else are you going to do? Mess up a teenager who thinks you aren't weird? This is what I made you for, your purpose. The reason for all of the bloodshed."

"I can't do it. I won't do it. I wont let another world suffer."

"But you will, I will make sure of it. Even if I have to pull others into it as well..." he trailed off, implying the worst.

Suddenly anger boiled up inside of me. I walked up to the Duke with a fast pace, making him back up in surprise.

"You listen to me." I shoved him, "You can do whatever you want to me, but when you hurt other people, you make this thing bigger. I-"

"Sleep." he whispered, as a purple smoke surrounded me, making my eyelids sink.

"Nighty night." the Duke smiled as I fell over, drowsy, and then in a serious tone, "The portal will open, and you will be the one to open it."

...

"Kree get over here!" Johnson called from the hostage room.

I jogged over, tripping on a crack halfway there, but regaining my balance.

"What?" I asked, looking in on the hostages.

Three people came through the portal so far, a man- Herobrine, a woman- Willow, and an unknown fellow. We had them tied up in a room of the Rhode Island house, at least until we could safely transport them.

Herobrine held some sort of smoke in his hand.

"Code 4." I yelled, unlocking the door and running in. I burst in, kicking anything that grabbed my legs, jamming the back of my gun into Herobrine's head, knocking him out. Johnson did the same to the others as we called the Sgt. for what to do. Johnson was the first to speak as we walked around the 'sleeping' bodies.

"Why do you think they're here?"

"I don't know..." I responded, "World domination?"

"Unlikely.." he shrugged, "Either way, we get double pay."

"Hmm." I grunted a happy approval. I didn't feel much like talking with possible assassins asleep in the room.

"You wanna go see the portal?" Johnson asked.

"But don't we have to watch these guys?"

"Not if we lock the door, and then come back really fast." he smiled.

"But-"

"Live a little, YOLO." he smiled.

I kicked him in the shin.

"If you say that again, I break that shin."

"Understood." he nodded his head and hurried from the room.

...

My parents led me and my group to their camp, where they had fresh food and supplies. We were met by a tall man with what looked like burns all over his arms and legs. My mother started to freak out.

"Oh no. I'm not letting you near her again." she ran at him, like she was ready to attack, "Where is she? What did you do?"

He walked towards us in a daze, rubbing his eyes and head. I wondered what was wrong... My mother continued yelling.

"What did you do?" she screeched, "I knew I was right about you! I knew you were trouble!" she stuck out her finger and jabbed it at his chest.

The mans face darkened.

"Listen there are things going on right now more important than your daughter!" he screamed back at her, surprising me, and as it looked, him too.

"Nothing in the whole universe, this game, or anything, is more important than my kids." she glared.

"What about the whole Earth?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The Chrome Portal isn't just some sort of riddle or bigger meaning. Its a portal that goes to Earth, if he gets what he needs to open it the whole world will look like the End."

"So we stop him." Mel nodded.

"Well..." I pursed my lips.

"Well what?" Lea asked.

"The things he needs aren't actually something we can stop..."

"What are the things he needs?" Lea queried.

"He needs... um.. Dopamine.. and um.. Serotonin." I answered. The tall man paced awkwardly around the room, not making eye contact with anyone.

"Dop- What?" Lea asked.

"Love hormones.." my dad answered for me, "Why would he need those?"

"To open the portal, he needs them to open them.. For some weird reason." I shrugged.

"Hmm.." my dad walked back and forth across the room, "To implicate the matterless vortex, you only need the ores and elements that are made to craft a portal. But in theory, if you were to put a storm as huge as the Virus into such a matterless vortex, you would need accepting chemicals to speed the process, otherwise it would take hundreds to thousands of years for the Virus to make it through the portal, especially a portal that has as much protection as the Chrome Portal. So it makes sense. But only in theory, he would know not to do something that dangerous..."

"Dangerous?" Lea asked. "Well, again, only in theory, but such a huge thing going between temporal dimensions could cause a huge explosion that would kill several miles of people in either dimension. Or it could do nothing, but the chance is too great to ignore, it most likely kill him to do it."

"Well I'm sure he doesn't care about that.." I scoffed, remembering the time I killed him.

"So what do we do?" Mel asked.

"I say we go down there and kill him before it does." Joya rounded the corner, her head holding a huge cut, still fresh.

"Joya!" my mother jumped up holding her into a hug.

"Calm down, mom." Joya choked.

"What's wrong with your head?" she shrieked. Only I noticed the man with the burns shuffle and look to the ground.

"Oh, I just hit it on the ceiling of this building. That's where we were, this really short building. Ed didn't know what happened he just instinctively teleported, and so did I, I didn't know I could... Could be the work of the Duke if you ask me..." Joya explained.

I didn't believe a single word. I would have to talk to this Ed when I got time.

...

"Hero, wake up." I kicked him.

"W-where's the fire?" he sat up, alert.

"They knocked us out, oh, and we're on Earth again."

"Nether." he cursed.

"No, Earth, and we need to get out of here before they dissect us like rats." I warned. Magical creatures that are several hundreds of years old could cause some excitement in the science world. But, if we got out, none of that would happen.

"Come on, I think the guards are neglecting their posts."

I motioned to the door, where no one stood.

"One second." he stood up as I was already at the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked, wondering why he was so slow.

"They knocked me out while I was using magic, that's what's wrong." he replied.

"Oh.." If someone were to knock you out while you're using magic it could hurt just because it stops the flow of magic which normally stops most pain, like that from getting knocked out.

"Do you need something?" I offered.

"To get out of here, that's for sure." he replied.

"Well then, let's get a move on before those guards see us."

...

"So this is the portal?" I asked Johnson, but I knew he wouldn't know for sure.

"I think so..." It was a huge vertical rectangle. It was made of a silvery green material and a weird smoke floated in it.

"Woah.." Johnson gasped.

"So if someone walked into this right now, they'd be in Minecraft?"

"Yup." he answered.

"What harm could that be?"

"Well it depends if they send something bad from their world here." Johnson replied.

"Oh, like what?" Suddenly a figure emerged from the Portal. We both yelled.

"Like a Virus." the person said, and I recognized the person. He was the guy staring at me in the bar!

"Who are you, what are you doing here?" I yelled, pointing my gun.

"Just tell who's ever in charge of you that a Virus is coming and there isn't anything you can do about it." he smiled a smile that didn't include any teeth. I cringed as he plunged back into the Portal.

"We have to get to Srg." Johnson declared as we ran from the building.

* * *

**Hopefully that filled your TMP cravings for now! :DDDDD**

**NOW FOR QUESTION TIME! *cheering***

**To Bowties: In an infinite world made of blocks, 22 may 5. But I just see it as a programming error. *opens Bowtie's head* Ah yes, this output is plugged into the wrong monostable circuit... *rewires brain* Now your brain should operate at 1000% more capacity! :D**

Bowties: Um... What?

**To people who took away delilah's memories: you guys are awesome! Just make sure she stays that way and i'll get you some budder! (And how exactly did you do it? I've got some people i want to try it on :}**

The people you speak of: There will never be a way that she will remember...

**To bowties: do YOU like waffles, bowties?**

Bowties: HECK YEAH! Who doesn't like waffles!?

**To all: HI THERE! (Yes, you MUST put that in, bowties. It's very important.)**

Bowties: :I

Bowties speaking to Bowties: Well, you did end up putting it in there, so what are you :I-ing about?

**To Parker's parents: Wait... If you actually exist, then how were you separated from Parker in the first place? Are you just cruel and abandoned Parker, but decided you liked Joya better? If so, go away because you are not loved.**

Parker's Parents: We didn't even know Parker was in the game. We left him on Earth for his safety! We love him and we thought he was alright because Notch promised us...

**END OF QUESTIONS!**

**START OF POINTLESS QUESTIONS!**

**So, how's it going? Do you think Hero and Willow will escape? Will Ed tell everyone that he is the real thing that can open the portal? Will Bowties follow through on that promise? What did you do this summer while I was gone? Has it been hot? Cold? Medium? If it was medium what does that even mean?What is your favorite way to eat eggs? Do you like peaches? Do you like them better canned or fresh? What is your favorite book (besides this one hehe) Most importantly of all, WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE 12TH DOCTOR?! **

**Well that's all for now guys! I'll see you next time (hopefully within the summer months) with Chapter 9! ~Bowties**


	9. Awkward

**Guess who remembered to update? THIS PERSON! :D I don't really have much to say besides that.. So I'll just have you all read!**

**Here's Chapter 9: Awkward... ~TiesBow**

* * *

"Where's Al?" I asked everyone as we were 'preparing for battle'. The Endermen surprisingly were helping us, but only because they said even everything wouldn't be enough. It made no sense to me, but all help was help..

Parker looked around.

"I haven't seen her in a while, Mel..." he trailed off.

"Last time I saw her was when all that commotion happened in the house." Lea added.

"Has _anyone_ seen her?" I asked.

The Endermen started laughing in a creepy unison.

I noticed the Ed fellow creep from the room and out the door.

"What?" Parker asked, "Why are you laughing."

"Everything you're doing and you don't even notice her gone..." one chuckled.

"What did you do?" Parker asked, brandishing his sword.

I noticed that Joya left the room too...

"If you were right underneath all of your enemies, what would you do?" another asked, serious.

"Where is she?" Lea demanded.

"He's beneath you all, not in smarts but altitude. He has traps set up everywhere, if you step on the wrong chunk, you could fall straight into his dungeon." the third explained.

"Oh my gosh.." Parker's mom gasped.

"I'm sure she's still alive, well, for now." an Endermen laughed. They all left the room chuckling to themselves.

"This is bad.." Parker shook his head, "We need to stop this now, before anyone gets hurt."

"What do we do? It's not like he doesn't already know everything we're planning. We've been in the same area of the Endermen for ages, they've been reporting everything to him." I explained my logic.

"Well, we're just going to have to do something unexpected." Lea suggested, "Like not make plans until the very second we go into that dungeon."

"But then we won't be prepared." Parker's mom piped up.

"We could ditch the Endermen." I shrugged, thinking it more a joke than a suggestion.

"That could actually work.." Parker smiled.

"What?" Parker's mom and I said in unison.

"Well, we can get away from here, dead away. Some place they couldn't find us. We can train, prepare in secret. Then, when we're ready, we can strike when they're searching for us." Parker prompted.

"Fabian strategy.." Parker's dad elaborated in his usual dictionary way. I assumed it meant to retreat.

"Midnight tonight. We go as far East as the map will let us." Parker whispered, "Be ready. We meet at the skyscraper."

...

7 hours.

Would that Finn fellow ever come back? I twiddled my thumbs in the lab, bored out of my mind. I figured I was safe here, but I couldn't help but feel useless. Willow was still somewhere I didn't know, and Parker and Mel weren't safe, not with a huge dungeon straight beneath them. I found a swivel chair and sat down. Spinning around I made the world do flip flops on itself. Being bored was not something I was accustomed to. Gods, even figurative ones, were never bored. There were places to see, people to protect, fedoras to wear! But I sat in a lab, chunks upon chunks underground, trapped. Sure I could have teleported out, but then the Duke would find this lab, and that Finn guy would be in the crossfire. In the Crosswire Laboratory... Its funny because.. well... I really needed to find something to do..

I could build something, but I would just frantically break something with my hyperness... That was why I failed shop class.. I couldn't concentrate, and I couldn't touch something without it breaking. Just above me, I heard the sounds of sticky pistons opening up, creating a hole in the ceiling and just beside me a hole opened up revealing a pool of water. I heard a scream getting louder and louder as it neared me, and all of a sudden a girl flew out of the hole in the ceiling, and into the fall-breaking water. Her golden blond hair fell over her face, turning darker because it was now wet. She looked up, sitting in the small square of water, and parted her hair out of her eyes.

It was Al.

Her eyes widened when she saw me, her body involuntarily flinching as she frantically got out of the pool of water and as far away from me as possible.

"H-he-hello, Notch.." she stood up.

"Hello..." I responded.

"Fine day..." she awkwardly left off.

"Yup.." I replied.

"So..."

"So?"

"So."

"So."

We stood awkwardly for a second. Finally the silence was broken when Al looked up to see a sign. It read, Crosswire Laboratories.

"You're kidding me." she smiled and shook her head, walking over to inspect the sign.

"What?" I asked, walking over to it as well.

"I have a friend with a lab named that.. Hey, have you seen anyone, purple hair, green, weird glasses?"

"Yeah he left me here 7 hours ago.." I sighed.

"Well that sounds like him.." she trailed off as if remembering.

"So you're saying we're stuck here?" I asked.

"Stuck like a bat in a cave.."

"Fantastic."

...

It was weird being so close to her and yet so far.. Exactly how I wrote it in my letters but completely opposite. She didn't look at me like she used to, longing in her eyes but also complete bliss. Now it was of fear, and avoidance, but also curiosity. She obviously didn't recognize me, all she knew was that I was another freak, I was just happy she didn't remember me from the last day I saw her at the village. Every time I got the chance I left the room away from her gaze. After everyone noticed that Al was gone for instance, I left the room soon after, hating that everyone, including Lea, was looking at me. Like I had something to do with it!

I leaned against the side of the camp walls. The camp was practically a large rectangular wooden structure, with a few glass window panes to add light, and torches inside as well. Just something quick to sleep in until we go down into the dungeon. I huffed, letting my feet slowly slip out from underneath myself, causing me to slide onto the ground.

I heard a shoe kick up against the wood of the house. I looked up to see Joya, lips pursed, looking down at me.

"Hello..." she bit her lip awkwardly.

I shuffled my weight away from her, not wanting to be close to her. But of course, Joya had her own agenda, so she flopped down into a criss-cross-applesauce bearings on the ground right next to me.

"Hi." I blinked several times.

"Some night, huh?" she pursed her lips again.

"Greatest.." I tried a hit at sarcasm.

"Well that's an understatement."

So we could do sarcasm, that was a step in the right direction.

"Ed, what happened last night.." Joya started, trailing off, as if trying to figure out what to say.

"I know.. I won't judge you if, well," I did the same.

"What I was going to say is we can't not talk about it. You attacked me, I have a gash in my head now." she pointed to the healing wound on her head.

"I-I don't know what to say, that I couldn't control it? I don't know if that's the truth or...or.." I closed my eyes to see if they could tell me what to say.

"Ed, do you think the Duke still has control of you?" Joya whispered as if people were around us.

I opened my eyes. She looked at me with a serious face, her brown eyes not glittering the way they used to, like she'd grown twenty years in the last three days. I sighed.

"I can't be sure but-"

"I can hear him." Joya admitted, causing all the noises around us to silence.

"Hear?" I asked.

"Like, his voice, or thoughts, or something... Louder than ever. I used to only hear it sometimes, and then not at all, but just yesterday..."

"What is he saying, is he talking to you, or is he speaking in general?" I asked, worried.

"A bit of both.." she bit her lip, "He's been talking a lot about 'what needs to be done'" she changed her tone of voice to a high pitched Joya version of the Duke's voice when she spoke his words. My eyes widened and I cursed in my head at myself for showing any recognition of that phrase.

"Ed?" Joya asked, "Do you know what that means?" I quickly shook my head.

"But, you just-"

"I don't know what it means, nor will I ever with that man's tenacity." I spoke quickly.

"Ed, I know you're lying." Joya stared at me, studying every move I made.

"The Duke's been lying, about how to open the portal." I cringed, not knowing what would happen if I released any information, "Those chemicals won't open the portal. He's lying."

"Then what does open the portal?" Joya asked.

"Me."

...

We ran back up the stairs, Hero and I, as fast as our feet would take us. The more we looked around the more we realized we were in the Duke's old mansion. If we could move fast enough, we could get out and reach our bearings. We were just at the door, when suddenly an alarm sounded, causing me to throw my hands over my ears. All the doors in the hallway flung open, as soldier upon soldier flew into the tiny hall, pointing guns at us all. No one breathed.

Suddenly a soldier opened the door and there stood a taller man in green uniform. He had a large cigar in his mouth and wore large black boots. He had a gaze that could drop a man dead, which is why I assumed he was the leader of all these people.

"Hello." he made a weak attempt at a wave, but his voice remained strong and loud.

Hero crossed his arms, and I sensed his already almost flooding temper rise. It had been a long time since he had yelled or used any violence, or even killed someone, and I wasn't going to be quick to think that Herobrine, the Devil of Minecraft was going to reform that fast.

"And how are you today?" Hero's voice showed agitation._ Like a pot about to boil over..._ I thought to myself.

"Fine, unlike yourselves. I see you've forgotten.."

"Forgotten what? You can't end a sentence there." Hero crossed his arms and then uncrossed them over and over again, his temper rising more. He didn't like being talked down to.

"This." the Srg. pulled out a small gun, no bigger than a hand, and shot it at Hero. The bullet flew through the air, and I realized it wasn't a bullet, but something that reminded me of the shockers used to take magic from Notch.. It hit Hero in the shoulder.

"Its the new model. One hit and any magic from the body swarms to the bullet, which sucks it up and ejects itself from the body, leaving the recipient magicless." the Srg. explained.

Hero shook where he stood, almost like he was going to fall over.

"But, that wouldn't work, there's too much magic in me, it would overflow the bullet, sending it all back to me." Hero argued, falling to his knees. The Srg. aimed his gun at me. I stepped back, trying to find a way to run, but finding that we were surrounded by soldiers.

"Yes, but I don't think you've seen that all of my soldiers are equipped with these guns, and a thousand bullets would work perfectly to take the magic from you." the Srg. motioned to all of his soldiers who now had the tiny guns in their hands. The Srg. then nonchalantly shot his gun at me, sending me flying backwards with and intense pain in my thigh. I didn't have nearly as much magic as Hero, so I didn't have much to go off of. I fell on the floor and blacked out, magicless.

...

Johnson and I ran fast back up the stairs, only to find that the room was filled with soldiers surrounding two people.

_Oh gosh, they got out on our watch.._

I started to shake my head, and Johnson looked at me and put his finger across his throat in a swiping motion. He then pointed to me and himself.

"What are we going to do?" I mouthed.

"Portal?" he mouthed, raising his arms to make it look like he was asking a question.

"No!" I mouthed back.

He walked up to me and started to whisper frantically, "If we stay here, on Earth anywhere, Srg. will find us and do what he did to Agent Marcus. He can't find us there!"

"But-"

"Let's go." he grabbed my hand, not giving me much of a choice, and dragged me back down the stairs. We reached the portal and the swirling noise hit our ears.

"Ready?" Johnson asked.

"As I'll ever be.." I shook my head, not knowing what was going to be at the other end. We jumped in, letting the purple mist surround us. The world around me started to fade and Minecraft formed.

"Goodbye Earth!" Johnson exclaimed as the last of the room disappeared around us.

...

640.50 dollars. That was how much money I could pawn off of my dusty old couch, my 80s answering machine, my television, and a few other weird items I found lying around.

Perfect! It was that day I went back to the little shop and bought an acceptable laptop and a gift card to that Minecraft game. I didn't know why I wanted to play it so much, it didn't even seem to have good graphics, but nonetheless I plugged in the laptop and downloaded the game. A start screen came up and I logged in. Soon a launch screen appeared with little yellow text diagonally exclaiming that, "Fedora's are Amazing".

I pressed the single player button and it launched me into a world of dark obsidian pillars and a static sky. Strange creatures roamed around with dark purple eyes and they screeched at me whenever I looked at them. This seemed odd because all the pictures I had seen while downloading had green trees and rolling hills.. Was this some sort of glitch?

And suddenly I was in a dungeon.

* * *

**So was Delilah suddenly transported to the Duke's Dungeon? O.o **

**QUESTION TIME!**

**To Notch: What? Why weren't you in the last chapter? And where's Jeb?**

Notch: I was alone and bored for 7 hours!

Jeb: No one asked me to be in this story :(

**To Bowties: If you would like any actor to be the doctor or apprentice person who would it be? **

Bowties: I would have some unknown guy like Matt Smith was be the doctor, and I'd have myself be the companion :3

**Wow.. Only two questions... **

**END OF QUESTION TIME**

**START OF MORE POINTLESS QUESTIONS THAN PREVIOUS**

**So how's it going? Where will Johnson and Kree show up? What happened to Finn? What will happen to Notch and Al? Will Mel's plan work out? Will the Duke try to stop their escape? What will happen to Delilah in the dungeon? Why has the Duke been so quiet latly (eg. not doing much to stop or intimidate Parker)? Why doesn't Doctor Who have new episodes NOW? What time is it? Is it Adventure Time? Why is the whole Simon and Marcy story line so sad?**

**Well that's all for now! I'll see you all next time with Chapter 10! ALREADY! ~BOWTIES!**


End file.
